Sorcerers and Wizards Collide
by CCSLOVER29
Summary: The CCS gang gets a letter saying that they have been invited to Hogwarts, they go there to learn about the Western magics and to train Harry for one of the biggest threat in his life. R&R, plz! Special Chapter up!
1. What the heck is this thing?

A/N: Hello All!! This is my very first fan fic so please go easy on me for the sake of my dignity. The story is your basic CardCaptor gang meeting the Harry Potter gang and the adventures they face and blah blah blah. So, without further ado... actually, let me give you a summary cause I dont want to explain everytime.  
  
Summary: 4 years after the Void Card episode(so this means they are 16 for the Void Card episode happened when they were 12, er, I think), Sakura, Syaoran(he never left Japan), Meilin(she never left either), Tomoyo, and Eriol is invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Eriol to teach Defense against the Dark Arts(He's Clow Reed's half after all), and the others to attend as transfer student for 6th year.  
  
That's as far as I go, if you hadn't noticed, I'm making up everything as I go so I apologize if it sucks. Oh, and Sakura and Syaoran is not a couple and neither is Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura will eventually become one and for Tomoyo and Eriol, I'll make them develop friendship before relationship because I never seen them talk much in the anime. Sakura and Syaoran did not confess each others feelings yet but the Void Card thing still happened, how, don't ask me, use your imagination.  
  
For the Hogwarts couple, I'm putting Ron and Hermoine, and for Harry, I'm planning to put him with Meilin, but I need help on either to make Draco a good guy or a bad guy.  
  
Before I forget, I just want you to know that Sakura's family knows about the Clow Cards since Sakura's dad is Clow's other half reincarnation, Touya has that "second sight" that he got back from Yue. Oh, and this will not be Touya/Yukito. No offense to anyone, but I seriously hate that pairing, since Touya once dated Kaho. Ok, I'm talking too much, read on please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Harry Potter, if I did, this would be real life.  
  
Chapter 1: What the heck is this thing?!?!?  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, age 16, with emerald green eyes and auburn air, the Card Mistress, was sleeping peacefully in her comfy pink bed. Little does she know, that peace will be broken soon.  
  
{SPLASH}  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!" yelled out the Card Mistress. When she got up, she realize that she was wet from head to toe, and that a yellow flying stuff animal was holding a empty water bucket. "KEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!?!?!???"  
  
Kero replied, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I tried waking you up using various ways, even by biting your finger like I do to the Chinese gaki." Right now, you could see Sakura fuming with anger making her head look like a ripe human tomato. "THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD SPLASH WATER ON ME!!!!! AND SYAORAN IS NOT A GAKI!!!!"  
  
Kero retorted, "Yes he is, and I love to continue this conversation of how that gaki acts all gakish but you're late for school." He pointed his paws to the alarm clock which read 8:55(Ok, I'm a Korean and in Korea school usually starts at 9:00, even in high school so I just figured Japan would be the same way).  
  
"HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" With that said, Sakura ran around her room putting clothes on after clothes while Kero watched her amusedly.  
  
After hearing stomping noises upstairs, Touya commented, "The Kaijouu has awaken!" (I know Touya is 7 years older than Sakura therefore should be in college, but I like the comments he make at Sakura so lets just say that he's in college but is at home for his college is close to his home.)  
  
"Good morning, Oni-chan, good morning Otu-san." Then she turned to a picture on the counter, "good morning Oka-san." Then she saw her plate of pancakes and gobbled it down in a second and drank her orange juice at a world record speed.  
  
"Stomping like a kaijouu, eat like a kaijouu, I do wonder where in our generation you got your kaijouu blood from." Teased Touya.  
  
"Sakura No Kaijouu!!!!!!!!!" Sakura kicked his shin very very hard, causing him to hop like a rabbit, "done, Ok, I have to go, have a good day Otu-san, you too, Touya-Onichan." And she dashed off to school.  
  
Meanwhile, half way around the world  
  
Harry Potter, age 16, with messy black hair and emerald green eyes(his eyes are pretty much same as Sakura, isn't it? Cause I heard lot of other people say his eyes are just like her), wizard in training, was having a rather strange dream(remember, it's half way around the globe, when Japan wakes up, England is asleep.). The dream wasn't like anything he had before, for one thing, he didn't hear the blood curling laughter of the Voldermort himself and he didn't feel any pain on his scar. The dream went something like this:  
  
Harry's Dream!!  
  
He wasn't in Hogwarts, he wasn't in any part of England, or any part of the world for that matter, he was in some kind of spiritual place, for there were clouds floating around him, there was a waterfall with giant trees that looks to bear luscious fruit. He looked around until his eyes landed on one person standing by himself. He looked like an English person, but with a strange robe that he has never seen before, a hat, and a staff that has a golden sun on the top. Harry's eyes met this strangers, ocean blue eyes piercing his own emerald green, he tried to look away, but found himself being hypnotized almost.  
  
Then the stranger smiled and said, "Hello, Harry, welcome to the spiritual world, you may wonder who I am, so I will tell you, my name is Clow Reed."(Who guessed it was he? If you thought it was Eriol, well, I can't blame you) Harry was shocked beyond belief. Everyone in the wizarding knows that Clow Reed is not an ordinary wizard but a sorcerer, and the most powerful sorcerer there ever was.  
  
"C-Clow Reed?" Harry stuttered. Clow, smile never fading away from his face, replied, "yes, Harry, my name is Clow Reed, I'm sure you heard of me once or twice, if you haven't, I'll fill you in."  
  
Then Clow waved his staff and the whole surrounding changed right before Harry's eyes, it was a house, no, a mansion, and a gigantic one at that. "This is my home," Clow said, "This is where I created 53 spiritual beings called the Clow Cards using Eastern magic and Western magic which you're learning right now. I also created two guardians," then he waved his staff again and two images appeared, "The lion with golden eyes is Keroberos, guardian of the sun and the chooser, the other one is Yue, guardian of the moon and the Judge."  
  
Harry stared at these mythical guardians and the cards before turning to Clow and gathering up the courage to ask him, "why are you showing me this? Is there a reason I should know this?" Clow just smiled at him and replied, "as you know, I am no longer a part of your world but a mere spirit," when he saw Harry nod, he continued, "therefore, the Clow Cards and the guardians are needed somewhere else, someone to protect and to share energies with, so I appointed a new master for them, a new mistress actually."  
  
Then he looked at Harry dead in the eye without a trace of smile or anything, "Harry, the new Card Mistress is very powerful to eastern magic, however, she lacks knowledge of the western magic, she will come to Hogwarts as a transfer student with some other people and it is your duty to teach the Card Mistress what you have learned at Hogwarts until she has caught up, and don't worry about the pace, she'll learn really quickly. After she has caught up, she will train you, Harry. She will train you to go up against the very evil that has killed your parents, Harry. Even though the Card Mistress could easily wipe out Voldermort, it is your destiny and your right to kill him, for he has burden you by hurting your friends, killed your loved ones, and damaged you by giving you that scar. The scar might be useful at times but it could be just as dangerous. Please, until the time comes, aid the Card Mistress."  
  
Then their surroundings suddenly becomes blurry, Clow Reed starts to fade away, and the only thing Harry could hear are those last words Clow Reed gave to him, "aid the Card Mistress, aid the Card Mistress, aid the Card Mistress."  
  
Harry woke up with a start and a feeling that the dream was more than just a regular dream.  
  
Back to our favorite Card Mistress  
  
"HOEEEE, I HAVE TO GET ON TIME, I CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!!!" Sakura Kinomoto skates with all her might to get to Seijouu High, a school where her brother once attended.  
  
(Here's the description for the oncoming characters Tomoyo: Age 16, Sakura's personal tailor and video recorder, not to mention cousin, has sparkling violet eyes and wavy purple hair. Syaoran: Age 16, has a secret crush on Sakura, obviously, soon to be leader of the Li clan, has messy brown hair and golden amber eyes. Meilin: Age 16, ex-fiancé to Syaoran and cousin to Syaoran, has fiery red eyes and long black hair.)  
  
Tomoyo is trying to reason Syaoran to admit his feeling to Sakura in a calm way while his cousin was less than calm.  
  
"XIAO-LANG!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH JUST TO GET OUR ENGAGEMENT BROKEN?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS? CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN?!?!?!? I SWEAR BY THE LI CLAN HONOR THAT IF YOU DON'T ADMIT YOUR LOVE TO SAKURA-CHAN AND MARRY HER, I SWEAR I WILL DO WHATEVER IN POWER IT TAKES TO GET OUR ENGAGEMENT AGAIN!!!!"  
  
Of course, Meilin doesn't really want to get the engagement back, she just doing that to pester Syaoran into admitting but you never know.  
  
"What Meilin is trying to say, Li-Kun," said Tomoyo holding up a vid cam," is that you should really consider expressing your love for Sakura for she at least deserves to know how you feel and I'm positive she feels the same way." Then she had stars in her eyes and said, "Besides, if you guys get together and get married, I could be Sakura's maid of honor and her dress maker!! Ooh, and when you guys have babies and have chibi Sakuras and chibi Syaorans running around, I could make clothes for them!!!"  
  
Both of the Li's sweatdropped big on this one, Meilin was the first to recover and glared at her cousin but spoke more quietly, "I swear, Xiao- Lang, if you don't admit your feeling to Sakura-chan, I'll get someone else for her, mark my word." If you look closely, you could see fire in her eyes and a determination to kill her cousin.  
  
Syaoran was hoping someone in the classroom would stop her but unfortunately, they were all used to Meilin's usual rant about Syaoran not admitting his love for Sakura and knows to stay out of Meilin's way and not try to ask Sakura out.  
  
Just then, Sakura came out speeding about 90 miles per hour while yelling, "HOEEEEEE!!!" And as you all know, our brave little wolf jumped in front of her and caught her with his big strong arms.  
  
And hears our favorite camera girls favorite expression, "KAWAII!!! I think I'll call this "little wolf saves cherry blossoms life."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both becomes red in the face but for different reasons. Just then, Mr. Tereda came in (he's only in this part so don't pay much attention) and the lessons began.  
  
Time gap, end of school  
  
"Ahh, I'm so glad school ended, I thought I was going to faint." Said Sakura while stretching cutely making Syaoran blush. Of course, Meilin and Tomoyo did not miss this but kept to themselves for once. Just then, they saw four owls in the sky carrying what seems to be a letter.  
  
"Owls? In Japan? At this time of the day?" questioned Sakura, all confused. Syaoran just stand there with an understanding look on his face while Meilin and Tomoyo were also confused (even though Meilin is from the Li clan, I have the suspicion that she only trained Martial arts and not study magical history).  
  
Just then, the owls swooped down and dropped the letters right in front of the Cardcaptor gang. They all picked it up and saw that it has a strange seal on it and has symbols of different animals. Sakura first opened hers and when she was done reading, her mouth was wide open. Tomoyo, seeing this, also opened hers and read it and her mouth dropped twice as much as Sakura. Meilin, seeing this two action, opened hers and read it and her action was, "what the heck is this thing?!?!?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Ok, this is the first chapter, I hope you like it. Just to let you know once again, I'm making this up as I go so I might run out of ideas. Just to let you know, I'm sticking with Ron/Hermoine despite all your protests. Also, let me know your thoughts on either making Draco the bad guy or the good guy. That is all and have a wonderful day!! 


	2. Trip to Diagon Ally

Hello!! This is my second chapter of my very first fan fic. I just wanted to say enjoy and if you have any questions or need something cleared up, put it in your review and such. Oh, One more thing, Ginny doesn't like Harry anymore in this story, in the 5th book, she went out with the other guy, of course they broke up, so by dating him, she got over him and just thinks of him as a friend.  
  
Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own CCS or Harry Potter, if I did, this would be on the IMAX movie theater.  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting with old enemy and trip to Diagon Ally  
  
Recap on the last chapter  
  
"Ahh, I'm so glad school ended, I thought I was going to faint." Said Sakura while stretching cutely making Syaoran blush. Of course, Meilin and Tomoyo did not miss this but kept to themselves for once. Just then, they saw four owls in the sky carrying what seems to be a letter.  
  
"Owls? In Japan? At this time of the day?" questioned Sakura, all confused. Syaoran just stand there with an understanding look on his face while Meilin and Tomoyo were also confused (even though Meilin is from the Li clan, I have the suspicion that she only trained Martial arts and not study magical history).  
  
Just then, the owls swooped down and dropped the letters right in front of the Cardcaptor gang. They all picked it up and saw that it has a strange seal on it and has symbols of different animals. Sakura first opened hers and when she was done reading, her mouth was wide open. Tomoyo, seeing this, also opened hers and read it and her mouth dropped twice as much as Sakura. Meilin, seeing this two action, opened hers and read it and her action was, "what the heck is this thing?!?!?"  
  
Now on with this chapter  
  
The letter went something like this;  
  
Dear Mrs. Kinomoto (Mr. Li, Mrs. Li, Mrs. Daidouji for the other letters)  
  
We are pleased to announce that you have been invited to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of your age and your high magical abilities, you will be placed in 6th year. Since you are currently in Japan, we have packaged airplane tickets that leave at July 18, for you will be staying with Mr. Hirigazawa for the rest of the summer and he will guide you to Diagon Ally to get your proper equipments. We also request that you get to Hogwarts a little earlier than most students to catch up on the previous school year knowledge. 4 people will tutor you the knowledge you are required to know. Their name is Virginia Weasly, Ronald Weasly, Hermoine Granger, and Harry Potter.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
After reading their mail, Meilin was the first one to get over the shock and outburst and yelled out, "Hogwarts? Magical School? Witches? Tutor?" She would have ranted on and on if Syaoran didn't put speak up.  
  
"I believe I could help you on this part, although you would have known, Meilin, if you had paid attention to Oka-san back at Hong Kong where she was telling us details about Hogwarts. Now, I'll explain everything at my apartment."  
  
Everyone just nodded (cept Syaoran of course) and walked off to Syaoran's house.  
  
Meanwhile, back to our favorite survivor  
  
After that dream with Clow Reed in it, Harry couldn't go back to sleep. He was trying to organize the dream in his head but failed miserably. Just then, a brown tawny owl tapped his window. Harry noticed that it was the Hogwarts delivery owl so he let it in, the owl dropped the letter and left. The letter went like this;  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We request your presence at Hogwarts early this year. Clow Reed visited me in my dream to tell me that the Card Mistress and her friends are to be invited to Hogwarts and needs tutoring. You, along with three other people, Mr. Weasly, Miss Weasly, and Miss Granger, will have the opportunity to tutor these fine young people about the knowledge of Hogwarts. If you reject this letter, I completely understand, however, I request your owl as soon as possible, if you do accept this opportunity, then you will stay at Mr. Hirigazawa's house at July 18, he will come and pick you up personally, he is also your new DADA teacher. Please consider accepting for this is a rare opportunity, that is all.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry could not believe this letter for this is exactly what Clow Reed wanted him to do. He stared at this letter for a couple of minutes trying to absorb all that is happening, then quickly took out a parchment and a quill and wrote the reply that he will accept the opportunity. He gave it to Hedwig and told her to bring it to Dumbledore. With all the excitement that took place, Harry felt exhausted and fell asleep right away wondering about the interesting year that he will have.  
  
Back to Japan  
  
Syaoran just finished his explanation of Hogwarts and witches and wizard and other various information that needed clearing up.  
  
Meilin was the first to speak up, "so what you're saying, dear cousin, is that we are invited to a magical school," Syaoran nodded, "and that me and Tomoyo-chan,"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan and I", corrected Syaoran,  
  
"k, Tomoyo-chan and I are witches when we are suppose to have no magical power whatsoever." Syaoran nodded again.  
  
After a few second passed, both Meilin and Tomoyo shrieked, "THAT IS SOOOOOO AWSOME!!!!! I HAVE MAGIC TOO!!!" They started dancing around the room while Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped heavily.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran and asked, "So Syaoran-Kun, is that mean we're going to have to call Eriol-Kun."  
  
Syaoran sneered and said, "yes, but I'm certainly not calling that demented- so-called-my-ancestor magician."  
  
Sakura laugh nervously at the adjectives he described Eriol and decided that she should do the calling. "Hello, Eriol-kun?" Said Sakura.  
  
"Ah, Sakura-san, how nice of you to call me, how is Tomoyo-san, Meilin-san, and my cute little descendant?" Replied Eriol.  
  
Unfortunately, Sakura had it on speaker phone so Syaoran heard and started yelling out, "I'M NOT YOUR CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT, YOU RETARDED BAKA!!!" And he shouted some more curse word in English because he doesn't want Sakura to think he's a bad guy.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, now, now my cute little descendant, you have a very bad mouth, how in the world will Sakura-san be able to kiss you?" Teased Eriol. Even though Eriol called Syaoran cute descendant, the last comment made him red with embarrassment. Sakura, also hearing this, blushed mercilessly while Tomoyo is taping them and Meilin is muttering something about lovesick bakas who won't admit their love. Then Eriol's voice became a little bit more serious, "Now, I'm sure you called me because of Hogwarts, am I correct?" After hearing the reply yes, Eriol continued, "Then I will pick you up at July 18, I will tell you more about why you're going exactly for I don't want to explain this over the phone, until then, good bye."  
  
After the conversation with Eriol, each went off in their own separate ways to tell their parents about Hogwarts.  
  
Tomoyo's house, err, I mean mansion  
  
Tomoyo was in her mansion going to her mom's study to tell her about Hogwarts. But since Tomoyo's mom does not know about magic, she decided to tell her it's a boarding school in England instead.  
  
Tomoyo knocks on her mom's study door, a quick reply of come in could be heard and she enters.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo, I'm glad you came in, I actually have something to tell you." said Sonomi. "I just got off the phone with the American company called Toys R US and I have to go over to seal a contract. Now, you could come with me, or you could stay here with Sakura's family, what do you want to do?" Asked Sonomi. Tomoyo couldn't believe her luck, since she didn't like the idea of leaving her mother and realize that she doesn't exactly have to for her mother is leaving first.  
  
"Actually, Oka-san," replied Tomoyo, "I just got a letter from a boarding school in England to attend there. Sakura is also going and I was wondering if I could go too."  
  
"Boarding school in England?" said Sonomi. After seeing her daughter nod, she looked her straight in the eye and asked her, "tell me, dear daughter, is this boarding school you're going called Hogwarts?"  
  
Now that shocked Tomoyo extremely. Here she thought her mother didn't know any magical stuff and realize that she knows about the school she is about to attend, a magical school in this case.  
  
"H-how?" Stuttered Tomoyo.  
  
Sonomi softly smiled at her daughter and replied, "when I was 11, I was best friend with Nedeshinko, I would always help her with problem she's having, and she would always help me too, kinda like you and Sakura. One day, she's got a letter that she was to attend a magical boarding school at England, and she told me all about magic, like how she told me she has second sights and is able to see spiritual things, I did not believe it at first but I was sad that she was leaving. Of course, she visited every holidays and play with me in the summer. She stopped going to Hogwarts at 16, where she fell from a tree and landed in Kinomoto-san's arm and fell in love with him."  
  
Tomoyo could only nod at the explanation for she was still shocked at the fact that her mother knew about Hogwarts.  
  
Sonomi, smile never leaving her face, told her daughter this, "When Nedeshinko was attending Hogwarts, I gave her money to put it into the bank of Hogwarts, hoping that one day, and my children could attend Hogwarts just like Nedeshinko. With the interests over the years, the money in the bank should have gotten pretty big, but just in case there is too little, take more money." Then she got a suitcase and opened it and in there was about a million dollars.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked at the amount of money and looked at her mother with confused eyes. Sonomi said, "I changed yens to American money since people at Hogwarts are English and I don't want them to misunderstand yens."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Now, here is your vault key, if you want, you could share some of your money with Sakura, although she should have her mom's vault which should contain a lot of money. Now go pack, and try to get a good night sleep."  
  
Tomoyo just nodded and walk out of Sonomi's study shock never leaving her face.  
  
Let's look at our Cherry Blossom  
  
Sakura walked into the room and yelled, "Kero, I'm home." Then she saw her brother in the living room and her brother said,  
  
"No hi's for me, Kaijouu?"  
  
Sakura walked up to him and kicked his shin and smiled, replying, "hello, oni-chan," and Touya jumped up and down and up and down. When it became dinnertime and their whole family was eating (including Kero),  
  
Sakura decided to tell them, "I have something to say." They all looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and said, "I have been invited to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was wondering if I could go." Of course, no one was surprised by the name but by the announcement but quickly gotten over it.  
  
Her dad replied, "of course, Sakura, you could attend."  
  
Touya protested, "but Otu-san, Hogwarts is half way around the globe!!" Then realizing that he was showing his concerns for Sakura, he quickly reverted into his teasing mode, "I mean, I know Sakura could take care of herself, having Kaijou blood, it's the people there that I'm worried about."  
  
Before Sakura could retort, Kero said, "If you're going to Hogwarts, then I'm going with you, as your guardian, I must protect my mistress." Kero was trying to get into a bodyguard stance but ended up doing Statue of Liberty stance.  
  
Sakura's dad, ignoring all the chaos, said to his daughter, "but Sakura, I must warn you, Hogwarts is very hard, I myself being the half reincarnation of Clow Reed attended there and it's no piece of cake."  
  
"DID SOMEONE SAY CAKE!!?!?" Kero interacted.  
  
Clearing his throats, Fujitaka continued, "And not only that, but Hogwarts has many mysteries that you have to be careful about."  
  
Sakura replied, "Don't worry dad, Syaoran" before she could continued she was cut off by two voices,  
  
"THE GAKI IS ALSO GOING TO HOGWART? THEN YOU ARE DEFINATELY NOT GOING!! I WILL NOT LET MY SISTER/MISTRESS BE IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS THE GAKI!!"  
  
Sakura fumed and yelled, "SYAORAN IS NOT A GAKI!!" Then turned to her father in a cheery mood voice and continued, "Syaoran knows a lot about Hogwarts since lot of his family attended there, and Professor Dumbledore got Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, and I tutors so we could catch up." After hearing the explanation, Fujitaka smiled and told her daughter to go pack up. Sakura left the room joyfully while the two beings bickered to Fujitaka about how he could let Sakura be in the same school with the gaki.  
  
Time gap to July 18  
  
Sakura's family and Tomoyo's mother came out to the airport to wish them well and say good-bye.  
  
Touya glared directly at Syaoran before extending his hand out to him and said, "You better make sure no horny and desperate boys touch my sister, gaki."  
  
Syaoran was surprised at this gesture but extended his hand to shake Touya's and replied, "You need not to worry for I will protect her with my life." The others smiled at Syaoran's bold words but return to bidding them good byes.  
  
Fujitaka turned to Sakura and gave her a package. When she looked at her questioning eyes, he replied, "this was the key to your mother's vault in Gringotts, after all, you need money buy your supplies." Sakura nodded in understanding and hugged her dad goodbye.  
  
Before they went in, Fujitaka said, "Oh, before I forget, Yukito will join you in England for Yue wishes to be near his mistress."  
  
With that said, they waved goodbyes but not before they boarded the plane did Touya's voice drifted through the crowd, "If you touch my sister, Gaki, I will hunt you down and kill you!!"  
  
To Harry Potter!!  
  
Harry was packing up as quickly as he can for tomorrow was the day he was being picked up (in Asia, one day is faster than the Western region, for example, if today is 19 in Japan, it's 18 in England). Even though the Durslys were treating him a little bit better because of the threat Mad Eye Moody gave to them last time, he still couldn't wait to get out the wretched house and join his friends.  
  
Uncle Vernon came up and shouted to the Harry, although not to loudly, "what's with all this ruckus? And why are you packing up for that wizard's school? It's not August yet!"  
  
Harry sighed and replied, "I know that uncle, but I was given a notice to come to Hogwarts early this year for I am tutoring transfer students from Japan."  
  
Uncle Vernon, with that explanation, just grumbled about the noise and told him to keep it down. Harry, finally alone, just packed up the last materials he needed and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.  
  
July 18 in England's airport  
  
The Cardcaptor gang has just landed in England but Eriol was nowhere in sight. They tried locating him through magical senses but it seems that he blocked out his aura probably to annoy them, especially Syaoran.  
  
"Arg, where is that demented magician? He said he meet us here at the airport but is he here? Noooo, that stupid demented magician had to hide his stupid aura too so we can't trace him!!" Syaoran bickered on and on while the others just sweatdropped at all the commotion he's making just because Eriol is currently late by a minute. Just then, someone tapped Syaoran on the shoulder causing him to viciously turn around only to face the one person in this entire world he doesn't want to see.  
  
"YOU, WHY ARE YOU SO FREAIKING LATE!!!" Yelled Syaoran. Eriol just stood there smiling until Tomoyo and Sakura hugged him in greeting and Meilin and him exchanged acknowledgement.  
  
"Sorry I was late, I was held up at traffic, but I didn't know my cute little descendant would worry about me so much just because I was absent by one minute." Teased Eriol. Syaoran was beyond fuming now but before he could do anything, the girls dragged the guys outside so they could take get in the car.  
  
In there was Nakuru driving with Suppi in shotgun. It was a limo obviously, considering Eriol is rich. Nakuru spoke over the telephone the limos have, "Konichiwa Minna-san!!!! It's been sooooo long!!! It's too bad my dear precious Touya-kun ain't here but I'm sure we'll have fun!!!" The CCS gang all sweatdropped at Nakuru's hyper ness but didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, before we go to my house, we have to stop off at Harry Potter, one of your tutor, house and pick him up. Is that ok?" After seeing their nod, Eriol signaled Nakuru to go.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Harry was downstairs with his owl cage, his trunk, and his broom ready to leave as soon as possible. The Dursly's stayed out of the way for they didn't want to face the wizards. When Harry looked out the window, he saw a shiny black limousine driving to his house and he wondered if that was his ride. A boy with blue hair and glasses came up to his house to ring the doorbell. Harry was greeted by him and soon led to the house. They drove in silence for they didn't know what to say. When they reached Eriol's house, it was obviously clear that this was no house, but a mansion, the biggest one they seen in their lives. After they got off and unloaded their stuff, they started the introduction. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't know English so Eriol used a magical spell to clear up the language barrier.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, it's nice to meet you." Harry shook her hand.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji, a pleasure." He also shook her hand.  
  
"Syaoran Li." He stiffed a little but shook his hand anyway.  
  
"Eriol Hirigazawa." Harry thought this must be the son of his new DADA professor but oh, how wrong he is. When he got to Meilin, he realize that she was one of the most beautiful girls he ever seen. In a way, she looked like Cho but she looked more active and cuter. For Meilin, even though Syaoran WAS her ideal guy, he found this English gentleman very attractive.  
  
"Meilin Li, it's a pleasure to see you." Meilin whispered and extended her hand.  
  
Harry, for the first time in his life did something he did to no other girls, took her hand and kissed it, "Harry Potter, it's my pleasure to see you, Miss Li."  
  
Meilin became a little red but her heart fluttered with joy while Harry just realized what he has done and turned bright red. Sakura and Tomoyo saw this and whispered small kawaii to each other while Syaoran was thanking God for finally making Meilin like another and Eriol was just watching with amusing eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you, Harry." Harry froze and turned around to see Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny at the door. Harry smiled and ran up to them and hugged them, ignoring the hooting by Ron.  
  
A loud ahem broke the silence and they all gathered in the living room. After finishing up the introduction, Eriol began to speak, "now, I will start explaining some things so don't interrupt. First off, Sakura-san, you know that you are to be tutored by these people right?" After seeing her nod, he continued, "but what you didn't know after your tutoring ends, Harry's tutoring begins."  
  
After seeing confuse look on the CCS faces, he continued, "What I mean is that Harry here needs to be train by you and Syaoran-kun so he could fight Voldermort in the near future." The Weaslys flinched but said nothing. Eriol then turned to the HP gang and said, "Now I assume you all got a letter to tutor them, is that correct?" After seeing their nod, he continued, "and I'm guessing, Harry, is that Clow Reed came to you in a dream and told you that you will be trained personally by the Card Mistress?"  
  
Harry was about to reply but was interrupted by Hermoine, Ron and Ginny. "YOU MET CLOW REED?!?!?! THE GREATEST SORCERER IN THE MILLENIUM?? THE ONE WHO COMBINED EASTERN MAGIC AND WESTERN MAGIC TO CREATE THE CLOW CARDS???" After a breather, they started again, "YOU MET THE CARD MISTRESS? THE PERSON'S A GIRL?? HOW DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?? IS SHE POWERFUL LIKE EVERYBODY SAYS?!?!?"  
  
Everybody flinched at the noise but decided to ignore it while Eriol was just looking at them amusingly. Realizing that others were present, the threesome blushed. Eriol smiled and continued, "Yes, Harry has met Clow Reed in a dream, now, I believe it's time for some reintroduction."  
  
Seeing the confused look on HP gangs face, he motioned Sakura to talk. "Hello, I am Sakura Kinomoto, age 16, currently the mistress of the Sakura Cards, once known as Clow Cards." The HP gangs jaws dropped to the ground, even Harry for he didn't know this information.  
  
Eriol smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Eriol Hirigazawa, age 16, and half reincarnation of Clow Reed." Now their jaws couldn't go through the ground but had more shocks written over his face.  
  
Eriol smiled amusingly and said, "Now that's done, let's get our stuff from Diagon Ally." HP gang, realizing their impoliteness, blushes and murmured a sorry.  
  
Hermoine was the first to speak up, "Can you show us the Clow, I mean, Sakura Cards?" Sakura, looking at Eriol who nodded, released her staff with this incantation (I don't know the exact incantation, so I'm gonna make it up. If you know what it is, please tell me, until then, I'm sticking with this one.)  
  
"Key that holds the power of my star, reveal yourself to me. I, Sakura Kinomoto, call upon you under the contract we made. Release!" The HP gang watched with wonder as the staff became larger with the star on the tip with wings on the side. Then Sakura called forth Flowery to rain down cherry blossoms as a demonstration. The HP gang awed at this.  
  
Eriol smiled and waved his hand and all the flowers disappeared. "Now, we could have more demonstrations later on, but we really need to go get our stuff before it turns dark." Everyone nodded at this.  
  
"Now, we're going to travel by floo powder." Eriol said.  
  
Confuse looks came from the CCS girls, this time Syaoran explained. "You grab a couple of sand that Hirigazawa is holding, throw it into the fireplace, step in the fire, and yell out your destination, in our case, Leaky Cauldron." At the mention of stepping in the fire, the girls got a horror look on her face and looked at Syaoran as if he was crazy. Sighing, he got some sand from Eriol, threw it in the fire which made the fire turn green, then stepped in and yelled Leaky Cauldron and he disappeared. Amazed at what just happened, Meilin went up to Eriol, did the same thing as her cousin and immediately vanish. Tomoyo and Sakura immediately followed the suit and were transported to Leaky Cauldron as well.  
  
Leaky Cauldron  
  
Sakura landed perfectly on her feet and looked around her surroundings and was a little creeped out. Strange creatures were sitting on tables, reading a book, drinking beer, playing with cards, and such. She heard swoosh sounds behind her back and look to see that Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Eriol have arrived.  
  
After everybody was on their feet, Eriol went up to the bartender, "Hello, Tom, how's it going?" The bartender looked up and replied, "Mr. Hirigazawa!! It's been a long time since you honor us with your presence, so how many rooms shall it be?"  
  
Eriol looked back and counted and replied, "We'll need two rooms, one with 4 beds and one with 5, give us the best one you got." The bartender smiled and gave him two keys. After pocketing the two keys, he motioned the others to follow him.  
  
They got around the back where there was nothing but a trashcan and a brick wall. "Gee, Hirigazawa, I thought you were suppose to take us to Diagon Ally, not some pub's backyard." Syaoran mocked.  
  
Eriol just smiled at him, which infuriated Syaoran and got out a wand and tapped the walls in a rhythmic pattern. Soon, the walls began to deform and make a pathway for the whole crew. The HP gang, already experienced it in the past wasn't surprised but the CCS gangs mouths were wide open with shock. Eriol made a grand sweeping bow and said, "Welcome, my friends, to Diagon Ally."  
  
After getting over their initial shock, they took a grand tour. Tomoyo turned on her video camera only to find it dead and whined. Eriol, seeing this, said, "Tomoyo-san, the reason why you're vid cam doesn't work is in the wizarding world, there is an ancient spell that keeps electronic equipment from working," he paused to see the horror written on Tomoyo's face, "however, if you wish, I could enchant your camera so it will work in the wizarding world too." Tomoyo was so happy with this fact that she jumped to hug Eriol, of course, Eriol could have sensed her movement but didn't move and return the hug. Sakura and Meilin were about to yell kawaii but found out that their voice was gone and glared at Eriol who smiled ever so innocently. He enchanted the camera and removed the spell and explained, "ok, first, we have to go get your money, I'm guessing all of you" pointed to the HP gang "has your vault ready," at this, they nodded, "and the Li Clan already has a vault," Syaoran and Meilin nodded, "and Sakura's mother has a vault made for both Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded at this. "Good, then lets go to Gringotts."  
  
They stopped at a huge marble building that indicates Gringotts bank. And on a plaque, it has a warning that basically says don't steal or you'll pay a great price (ok, I only know the first part "enter strange, but take heed" and the last part "finding more than treasure there" so I'm not gonna write up the threats). Sakura shuddered at the threat but was comforted by Syaoran not to worry for he won't let that happened to her, which earned a kawaii from Tomoyo.  
  
When they went inside, Sakura saw bunch of weird looking creature that was dealing with money and ask Eriol what it was and his answer was simply "goblins." They stopped at one where it was open and went there.  
  
"Hello," Eriol greeted. The goblin looked up, "We would like to draw from the Weasly's vault, Granger's vault, Potter's vault, Li's vault, Amiyama's vault, Reed's vault, and we would like to deposit and withdraw money from Daidouji' vault." The goblin asked for keys and everyone gave it to them. T  
  
he goblin called, "Griphook, take these people to their respected vault, Miss Daidouji, please stay behind to exchange and receive your money." They all nodded and went off.  
  
The cart ride was exhausting for Sakura, the others were used to it and since Syaoran and Meilin and strenuous training, they were able to shake it off, but Sakura was having a extremely hard time keeping a straight face, literally. First, they reached the Weasly's Vault where there was some gold coins which Ron and Ginny scooped some off, then Granger's vault where there was a little more, then Potter's vault where there were a fair amount of gold coins. Then it was the Li's vault turn, they stopped at a vault that had a Chinese writing symbol on the door that represents the Li's. Syaoran handed the goblin his key and the vault was opened. In there was a mountain of gold coins, several rare artifacts of china, and various other stuff. The HP gang and Sakura looked at it with their eyes popping out but the two Li just went in and got their coins. Next was the Amiyama's vault. Sakura handed her key that her father gave to her to the goblin and the vault was opened. In there were a little bit more coins, several ancient artifacts found by Fujitaka himself, jewels, and portraits of Nedeshinko herself.  
  
The HP gangs were really shocked now at the amount of money while Sakura was paralyzed with shock at the thought of all this money being hers. Even the Li's were surprised a little at the amount of money, Eriol just smiled amusingly. Sakura got her bag and filled it up and as she was about to leave, she saw a note addressed to her and opened it. It read;  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
If you have received this note, that means you have been accepted to Hogwarts. I only wish to say encouraging words. Use this vault's money well, Sakura, for this is now all your property, do not slack off on schoolwork, always be kind to others, and I hope you become the best witch there is. I also want to say that I am truly proud of you, my daughter.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your Mother, Nedeshinko Kinomoto  
  
Sakura had little dwellings of tears in her eyes and was about to burst. Syaoran, seeing this, went up to her and put her in his embrace.  
  
He said softly, "Don't cry, Sakura-chan, whatever it is, I'm here with you all the way, so don't you worry." Tomoyo has never missed an S&S opportunity, but this must be an exception since she is waiting for them upstairs. The last vault was to be Reed's vault. Eriol handed the key to the goblin and the vault opened and most of them had to cover their eyes at the brightness of the light inside the vault. In there were more gold coins and jewels and rare artifacts than the other entire vault combined. Everyone, except Eriol, jaws dropped and eyes popped out while Sakura yelled out a hoe, Eriol, pretending not to see this, got up and took some money in it. He motioned Sakura to come into the vault, which she did, and told her that all this money will be now hers since Clow Reed originally left it for the new Card Mistress and Eriol is just borrowing money from her vault.  
  
Sakura would have fainted right there but kept her composure. They return finding Tomoyo waiting for them with her bag of coins. Eriol told them that 14 sickles equals to a Galleon while 29 Knuts equals to a Sickle. They went into get their robes and Tomoyo insisted on adding more designs to their robes. They got their several books needed for the school year (in Eriol's case, teacher's books), cauldrons, and other stuff except their wands, brooms, and animals.  
  
They came to a shop that indicated Ollivanders, Fine makers of wands since (I don't know the year, tell me!!). They enter and an old dude popped out of nowhere to greet them. "Welcome, children, I'm guessing you're here to get your wand?" When he saw everyone (except HP gang and Eriol) nod, he continued, "Now, who shall go first?" Meilin boldly approached and extended her arm. Mr. Ollivanders reached let the tape measurer measure and took out a box. "Lotus blossom and Chinese dragon's scale, 12 inches, whippy. Give it a wave." Meilin took the wand and waved it and lotus blossoms floated out of the wand. "Yes! First try, very good, 7 Galleons, please." Meilin handed the money, pleased with her new wand.  
  
Next was Tomoyo. After the tape measurer finish measuring, Mr. Ollivanders pulled out a box and gave it to her. "Plum blossoms and purple-colored Raven feather, 10 inches, stiff." Tomoyo waved it and plum blossoms floated out of the wand. "Yes! First try again, must be my lucky day. 7 Galleons, please." Tomoyo handed the money, also pleased with her new wand.  
  
Next was Syaoran, he extended his hand, after finishing the measuring, Mr. Ollivanders pulled out a box. "Unicorn hair and dragon fang, 14 inches, whippy." He waved it and was snatched away immediately to Mr. Ollivanders. After 7 more tries, he found the right box. "This is a rather powerful wand, it's made from a wolf's hair that is the leader of the pack and is fused with phoenix hair from a great sorcerer's phoenix in the past. 14 inches, whippy." Syaoran took hold of the wand and immediately felt his powers merging with the wand as green light emitted from the wand and himself. When the light died down, there was a symbol of the Li clan marked on the wand. "Excellent, that will be 7 Galleons, please." He handed the money, a little bit mystified at what just happened, but shrugged it off.  
  
Sakura stepped forward to take her measure and get her wand. "Hippogriff's tail feather and ebony tree leaves, 11 inches, stiff." She waved it only to have it taken away. After trying out 33 wands, she found the right one. "This wand is made not only by myself, but by a powerful sorcerer from the past, the same sorcerer who's phoenix gave its feather to your friend there. It's composed of a magical cherry blossom tree from Japan, a phoenix feather from the very same sorcerer, star dust from the 1500's, a hair of an angel, and a hair of a lion, 13 inches, stiff." When Sakura took hold of the wand, she too began emitting light, but pink, same with her wand. When the light died down, there was the marking of the magical circle that Sakura has whenever she uses her magic.  
  
"Amazing!!! No living soul was able to control that wand. Since you and your friend there could control it, I'll tell you the sorcerer who helped me create the wand. His name is Clow Reed." The CCS gang and HP gang were surprised to hear that while Eriol smirked. "He told me to keep those two wands very safe and secured until the true owner of those wands take a hold of them. The hair of an angel is the hair of the moon guardian named Yue and the lion is the name of the sun guardian name Keroberos." At this, everybody was shocked except Eriol. "I wish you good luck and don't turn dark for that is a very powerful wand, that will be 7 Galleons please."  
  
After paying and leaving, Syaoran confronted Eriol. "Hirigazawa, answer me straight, did you know we were suppose to receive the most powerful wands there?"  
  
Eriol smirked but answered, "Why of course cute little descendant," Syaoran fumed but waited, "Clow Reed prepared everything that you should require in Hogwarts. Now if we're done talking let's go get our broom supply."  
  
When they went in, CCS gang asked the HP gang which broom they have. Harry says he has the best broom made, which is the Firebolt, while Ron has a Cleansweeper (I think he has a Cleansweeper, right?). Sakura, seeing that Ron is a little jealous that Harry has a better broom, decided to buy Ron a Firebolt. Of course, Ron at first refused profusely since it's too much money but changed his mind immediately when she came back with two Firebolt, one for herself. Ron thanked her numerous times and promise to pay her back when he grows older. Syaoran decided to buy a Firebolt also while Meilin didn't want to fly and Tomoyo only wanted to tape Sakura flying and Eriol is a professor so he doesn't really need a broom.  
  
Next, they went to the get their pets. It was so chaotic in there you don't know from left to right. They all went in different directions in the shop trying to find an animal they like, the HP gang waited outside. Meilin's eyes landed on the most beautiful cat she ever seen in her life. It was pure white with red stripes and kinda big making it look like a white tiger. Meilin immediately bought it and named it Lotus. (I suck at names so bare with me).  
  
Tomoyo was searching for the perfect animal when her eyes landed on the most beautiful cat she ever seen. Unlike Meilin's, it wasn't big but rather small as if it's a newborn and has violet fur and the most endearing blue eyes and she couldn't resist but to buy it and name it Lilac.  
  
Eriol just dawdled around the shop until his eyes landed on an owl with brown feather with streaks of blue in it, and golden eyes. However, it's eyes looked as if filled with mischief and he couldn't help but buy it and name it Clow.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were buying the pets together, although Syaoran didn't see the point of it. However, both Sakura's and Syaoran's eye landed on a pair of phoenix. One of the phoenixes was red and orange just like other phoenixes but had streaks of pink on its wings and emerald green eyes. The other one was also red and orange but had streaks of green on its wings and golden amber eyes. The shopkeeper warned them, "don't get too close, they scratch and peck whoever tries to buy them." When Sakura and Syaoran put their hand stretch out, the phoenixes both flew and landed on their arm. The shopkeeper was amazed and said, "bloody hell, I never seen them do that before. It's as if you were chosen to buy those phoenixes. Since they only seem to go with you, I'll make it cheap and charge 20 Galleons for both phoenixes." Sakura insisted on paying half but Syaoran refused and paid.  
  
Sakura called her phoenix Nedeshinko while Syaoran named his Ryuren. They all gather their stuff and went back to Leaky Cauldron.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
How was it? Good? Bad? I hope you consider reviewing. In case you were wondering why I titled it meeting old enemies, Eriol is kinda their enemy from their past since he made them do all those tests and stuff, and he'll forever be Syaoran's enemy. Oh, and give me your opinion on the good guy/bad guy thing for Draco. That is all, have a nice day. 


	3. A couple of classes Part 1

Thank you for bearing with me to read this far, I hope you'll truly enjoy this fic that I have presented and if you have any suggestion at all, I insist that you give them to me, either it sounds stupid or not, I still want them, that is all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP, unfortunately, for if I did, I go live in Korea so I could meet some famous Korean Singers.  
  
Chapter 3: A couple of classes Part 1  
  
What happened last chapter  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were buying the pets together, although Syaoran didn't see the point of it. However, both Sakura's and Syaoran's eye landed on a pair of phoenix. One of the phoenixes was red and orange just like other phoenixes but had streaks of pink on its wings and emerald green eyes. The other one was also red and orange but had streaks of green on its wings and golden amber eyes. The shopkeeper warned them, "don't get too close, they scratch and peck whoever tries to buy them." When Sakura and Syaoran put their hand stretch out, the phoenixes both flew and landed on their arm. The shopkeeper was amazed and said, "bloody hell, I never seen them do that before. It's as if you were chosen to buy those phoenixes. Since they only seem to go with you, I'll make it cheap and charge 20 Galleons for both phoenixes." Sakura insisted on paying half but Syaoran refused and paid.  
  
Sakura called her phoenix Nedeshinko while Syaoran named his Ryuren. They all gather their stuff and went back to Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The day to ride the train  
  
The day was finally here. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin all finished their tutor of book 1-5, of course, Syaoran didn't need any tutor considering he already knows all those stuff and more. Now, the HP gangs were explaining to them, "all you have to do is go straight through the wall between platform 9 and platform 10." Of course, the girls of the CCS gang were looking at them as if they were on crack until Eriol and Syaoran demonstrated. They all pass through the wall to see a bright red steam engine called Hogwarts express.  
  
They all got to a compartment and relaxed in comfortably. Kero (I realized that I haven't mentioned him much in the last chapter so I decided to do it now) came out of Sakura's bag and demanded Suppi. Suppi came out glaring and yelled out, "FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, MY NAME IS SPINAL SUN!!! NOT THAT STUPID NICKNAME THAT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE A HOUSE PET!!" Kero and Suppi kept bickering while the HP gangs sweatdropped (I know they aren't anime characters, but who cares?) since they weren't used to the 2 flying stuff animal regardless of the fact that they spent the summer with them.  
  
Eriol motioned Suppi to him while Sakura to Kero. Eriol then start, "now, since I don't want Sakura-san, Meilin-san, Tomoyo-san, and my cute little descendant," Syaoran fumed at this, "to miss out the chance of riding the boat ride, you'll be riding the boat with the 1st year regardless of your age. Now, I hope you all get into Gryffindor since we're accustomed to some of the people there," he pointed at the HP gang who grinned, "of course, the sorting hat might recommend different houses, but for the sake of our "mission", I want you to request the sorting hat to put you all in Gryffindor, do you understand?" The CCS gang nodded at this, and just when they were about to ask questions, 3 boys enter, one with gelled up blond hair and piercing cold blue eyes, and two big sized Dumb and Dumber.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pothead, the poors, and the mudblood, I'm surprised the Dark Lord didn't visit you over the summer and destroyed you." commented Draco. The HP gangs were fuming and glaring at him, but Draco's eyes turned to Sakura.  
  
"Why, how is it the fact that a lady such as yourself is sticking around with these losers? By the way, my name is Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you like to come to my compartment and hang out with a real man." Flirted Draco. (Excuse me, runs out the back and throws up, shoot, if that's flirting, then I'm a player.)  
  
Sakura, not liking the guy's attitude, didn't bother to be polite and said, "my name is Sakura Kinomoto, and no thanks, I rather stay here with my friends."  
  
Draco replied, "That wasn't a request, you will come with me."  
  
Before Draco could reach and take her, Syaoran instantly jumped up and punched him in the stomach making him fall. The Dumb and Dumber, seeing their "leader" fall, went after Syaoran, but was also taken down by Syaoran's lighting punches and kicks and left in a hurry.  
  
The HP gangs, although they were informed that Syaoran took martial arts since he was a baby, never expected Syaoran to be this good at fighting and stared at him with awe, especially Ron and Harry, realizing that Syaoran is really cool.  
  
Syaoran turn to Sakura with caring eyes and asked her if she was all right. Sakura smiled at him, which made him blush, and told him everything was fine and thanks for protecting her. Of course, our dear camera girl, couldn't help but resist taking this "Kodak moment" in her vid cam, so she did and yelled out, "KAWAII!! LI-KUN, THAT WAS SO AWSOME, YOU PROTECTING SAKURA LIKE THAT!!" Syaoran blushed even more and Sakura looked a little red from embarrassment from her friend's outburst while Meilin was looking at Harry lovingly (told ya I was gonna make them couples) while Harry was staring into space thinking how to get Meilin to like him and Ron and Hermoine just sweatdropped at Tomoyo's reaction while Eriol smiled amusingly.  
  
"I think I'll call this one "Little wolf protects his cherry blossom." Syaoran went redder, if possible.  
  
Hermoine, to save Syaoran and Sakura from more embarrassment, declared, "Well, we're reaching Hogwarts, and I think, you guys being the gentlemen, should leave the compartment so we girls could change." Everyone agreed and left their own ways to change.  
  
When they got off the train, Hagrid was calling for first year. "First year, first year (k, I don't know the accent which Hagrid speaks to, so I'm gonna make him sound normal, and you guys could imagine that his speaking with an accent with your imagination)."  
  
Eriol motioned Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin, to board the boat so they, being 4 to a boat, took one boat and took off.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, a dignified woman was waiting for them. "Here are the first year and the transfer students, Professor McGogonall." Said Hagrid. The professor replied with a thank you and turn to the first year. "Welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before you go in, you are informed that you will be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family. You will earn house points by doing something good and will lose house points by breaking a school rule. At the end of the year, whichever house has the most point will be awarded with the house cup. Now, I want you to get in line and follow me."  
  
Just as the CCS gang was about to get in line, Professor McGogonall stop them and said, "Wait here until the sorting of the first year is finished, I'll come back and get you." CCS gang nodded and decided to wait.  
  
After a few minute, they could hear people being sorted to different houses. After a few seconds of silence, Professor McGogonall came back and took them to the Great Hall.  
  
Great Hall  
  
Dumbledore clinked his cup and spoke loudly, "As most of you know, I don't make announcements until after the sorting, so I won't. I just wanted to inform you that we have new transfer students from Japan who will join the 6th year."  
  
Just then, the door of the Great Hall opened up and Professor McGogonall entered with 4 people, one guy, and three girls. Lot of the guys in the room were giving eyes to the new girls while most of the girls were giving eyes to the new guy. The CCS gang ignored this and got up in front.  
  
"Now, when I call your name, step up and put on the hat." Professor McGogonall instructed. "Daidouji, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo, even after being told about the sorting, nervously stepped up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. You have the softness and kindness to be in Hufflepuff, yet you have great minds to be in Ravenclaw. You also have great power to be in Slytherin, but also the courage and ambition to be in Gryffindor. What should I put you in?" Tomoyo asked the sorting hat if she could be in Gryffindor for she knows some people there and she is needed. "Needed there? Hmm, all right, if you insist, GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindor table erupted in thunderous applause only to be silenced by Professor McGogonall's glare.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura!" Sakura also nervously stepped up and put on the hat. "Hmm, very, very difficult, more difficult than the last girl. Hmm, you're the daughter of Nedeshinko Amiyama are you not? She was a powerful witch, ooh, and the Card Mistress, I bet only Dumbledore knows about this, let's see, you have the qualities of the four houses, although Slytherin would develop your power the best, your courage to protect your friends and loved ones seem to rival with your power. Hmm, very difficult indeed." Sakura also asked to be in Gryffindor for her mission was needed. "Gryffindor? All right, suit yourself, GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief while the Gryffindor table bursted with applauses. "Li, Meilin." Meilin walked up to the sorting hat confidently and put the sorting hat on. "Hmm, another Li, eh? Well then, this should be quite simple, for every Li is qualified to go in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, which shall it be?" Asked the sorting hat. Meilin replied, "I need to be with Sakura and Tomoyo so put me in Gryffindor please." Sorting hat paused for a minute before yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR!!" Meilin walked up proudly to the table while other tables were grumbling about how Gryffindor got all the new hot girls.  
  
Syaoran, being the only one up there, felt a little insecure but showed no emotions. "Li, Syaoran!" Syaoran calmly walked up to the stool and put on the hat. "Hmm, another Li, ooh, are you not the only son of Yean Li? She attended this school and got into Gryffindor, although I have no clue how her daughter became the way they were, they were kind, but so hyper that they are the only actual Li's that got into Hufflepuffs," Syaoran sweatdropped at this and hung his head in shame, "well, let's see what you are qualified for... hmm, seems to me that you are in love with the Card Mistress, " Syaoran went red at this,"then the decision is simple, GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Syaoran walked down to the Gryffindor table unable to conceal the smile until Sakura hugged him making him go red. The other girls gave Sakura glares while the guys gave Syaoran glares but that was cut off by Dumbledore's tinking the glass.  
  
"Now, before starting the feast, there is couple of information you should know. Mr. Filch has all the stuff that are to be confiscated if found patched onto the door of his office, also, the Forbidden Forest is always forbidden," he gave a meaningful look at Harry and the others who just grinned, " and finally, please welcome your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Eriol Hirigazawa!" Eriol stood up from waved while grinning.  
  
There were a few people clapping politely but the rest were shocked to see that the teacher looks so young. Murmurs of conversations were going in the Great Hall such as, "that's our teacher!?!? But he's so young!!" and "wow, our teacher is hot!!" and "Dumbledore must be on crack to hire someone that new" particularly from the Slytherin table.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention, "now, I have no more announcement except to enjoy the feast." As soon as he said that, food magically appeared on the table and everybody gobbled down.  
  
The CCS gang was surprised to see food on the table but got it over quickly and chowed down. Just then, at the Gryffindor table, you could hear a loud, "HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Ghosts of Hogwarts were floating here and there greeting the new comers and such. Sakura was shivering so much in fear that she was starting to turn blue. Peeves, seeing this reaction, quickly went over to her and made weird faces scaring the hell out of Sakura. Sakura was gripping Syaoran's arm like mad which Syaoran didn't mind but was getting furious that this ghost would make fun of Sakura. In fact, he got so mad that he got out his wand and shouted out an incantation that his mother taught him when he little. Peeves were now in air, screaming in pain while Syaoran was glaring at the ghost still holding up his wand. Everybody was watching this scary Chinese boy and what he was doing to Peeves, even the teachers were shocked at this event. Sakura, being the kind heart she is even though she is afraid of ghost, told Syaoran to stop for it's hurting the poor ghost. Syaoran, although he was still mad at Peeves, still followed Sakura's order letting go of the spell.  
  
Peeves were still twitching from the pain while being dragged by the Bloody Barron. Everybody was gaping at Syaoran now, who was turning red with shame for Sakura was scolding him in Japanese using his powers like that. To break the atmosphere, a young adult with whitish silverish hair and glasses with kind gentle eyes burst through the Great Hall's door making everyone turn.  
  
"YUKITO-SAN!!!" Sakura shouted and went up to hug him, even though she doesn't have feelings for him anymore, she still liked him as a good brother.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how are you doing? Yue wanted me to make sure that you aren't going to be in trouble so he forced me to come here, although I didn't mind."  
  
Everybody was looking at this displayed affection while the girls were glaring at Sakura more getting all the hot guys. Just then, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I forgot to announce one more thing. Mr. Yukito Tsukishiro will be teaching History of Magic since Professor Binn decided to take a vacation with," before he could finish his sentence, a loud shriek rang through the Hall,  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU, 4 HOURS SINCE YOU LEFT FOR HOGWARTS TO BE EXACT!!!" Yep, it was Nakuru, taking Sakura from Yukito and hugging the hell out of her.  
  
Sakura was about to suffocate but was let go for Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "as I was saying, professor Tsukiro will be teaching History of Magic with Professor Nakuru Azuki."  
  
Yukito and Nakuru went up to the teacher's table and sat down. Everybody resume their eating trying to push aside the events that had happened.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine were busily talking about Hogwarts and how interesting year it will be. Syaoran was glaring at every single person that was trying to make moves on Sakura while Sakura was busily talking to Hermoine about the different classes. Then they were told by Dumbledore to go to their dorm so Hermoine and Ron took out their prefect badge and left.  
  
Time gap to next morning  
  
{Splash} was what was heard first thing in the morning for Sakura's bed. Then followed by a very loud, "HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!." She looked up to see Kero holding up a water bucket grinning. Before Sakura could retort, Hermoine came up and told her to get dressed for breakfast. Sakura, in an inhumane speed, got dressed and ran down to the common room where everyone was waiting.  
  
Breakfast  
  
Everybody was eating, talking and chatting about how they heard a loud Hoe in the morning, causing Sakura to go red. The teacher's were having an early day meeting so no one was there to supervise except the prefects. That very well could mean trouble.  
  
Sakura and the gang were eating and chatting about how the school year were going to be when Draco came to their table with Dumb and Dumber. "Say, Milady, we kinda got off on the wrong foot, what do you say I give you the grand tour of Hogwarts, my way?" He avoided looking at Syaoran for he was afraid to falter his composure.  
  
Sakura, although not liking Draco too fondly, replied in a sweet voice, "it's quite all right, Malfoy, Harry, Hermoine, and Ron will help me with the school surroundings."  
  
Malfoy, not being able to take any more rejecting, said in a furious voice, "I tried being nice but now it's seems that I have to use force." Malfoy took out his wand and was about to say a spell that would have sounded awful like Imperius, Syaoran kicked his wand out of his hand while transforming his onyx into a sword and pointed about 3 centimeters away from Draco's neck.  
  
"She said no, and if you keep messing with her, there will be blood." Everybody in the Hall went silent to see this Chinese boy who made a big commotion yesterday make another one. The Dumb and Dumber, wanting to protect their leader, went after Syaoran but was beaten up by Meilin. "Hey, my cousin is talking to this bozo and you will not interrupt." Harry was staring at Meilin with pure awe and respect.  
  
Just then, a teasing voice from behind Syaoran came, "tsk, tsk, my cute little descendant, don't you know not to display your weapon in front of the school?" Syaoran pushed Draco off to see the devil himself grinning and shot out a bolt of thunder which disintegrated by Eriol's hand motion while the grin never leaving the face.  
  
The students of Hogwarts were beyond shocked at what just happened for the new Chinese boy not only wielded a sword but used magic like they never seen before, and to top it, the new DADA professor just disintegrated the bolt of thunder with the wave of his hand.  
  
Syaoran, hearing the footsteps of other teacher's arriving, quickly put his sword back in his onyx form and around his neck while murmuring that sounded something like must kill his demented ancestor.  
  
Professor McGogonall first came in handing schedules to Gryffindor students and soon other houses were receiving their schedule as well.  
  
Ron was of course, the first to complain, "Double Potion with Slytherin?!?!? First thing in the morning?!?!? History of Magic?!?!? That better be good with the new teachers."  
  
The bell for the first class rang and everybody set off on their own (k, I don't know how many classes a day, so I'm just going to assume 6)  
  
Time Gap to Potion which is like 5 minute  
  
Harry and the gang sitted with the CCS gang. The CCS gang was informed that Professor Snape is a tough teacher so they studied everything they can.  
  
Just then, the door bursted open with Professor Snape wearing his sneer. "Now, I realize that there are new students in this class," at this, Snape glared at the CCS gang which Syaoran and Meilin gladly glared back full force, "so I will go over the rule once again, there will be no foolish wand waving, no getting up, speaking up, acting up, or any unexpected movement unless given permission, and do not ever, EVER, touch any of my stuff," he glared directly at Harry since Harry messed with his Pensive last year. "Now, before we begin, I will test the new students to see if they know their stuff, Mr. Li, what happens if I add a hint of stardust on the unicorns blood?" The Gryffindor house began to argue with this for this wasn't in their textbook but Snape gave them the look that says he's gonna take off point.  
  
Syaoran, without hesitating, answered, "if you add a hint of stardust on the unicorn blood, the mixed unicorn blood is used to cure the poison that is given by a Basilisk, however, it may not cure the glare that the Basilisk give."  
  
Professor Snape, surprised at the boy's knowledge, forced out, "Very good, Mr. Li, 5 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Everybody was so amazed that Snape actually gave points to Gryffindor that they forgot to be amazed at Syaoran's knowledge of potion. "Miss Kinomoto, if you mix the blood of a centaur and the hair of a werewolf, plus a tail of a hippogriff, then fill that substance in an ebony tree, what do you get?" Snape grinned at her evilly for he was sure she wouldn't get it.  
  
Sakura, however, remember reading a book from Eriol's library and answered, "If you do all that correctly, you will get a wand good for Transfiguring, for it contains several different animal's substance, however, if it was to be in a cherry tree, then it would be good for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but if it was in a apple tree, it would make a good healthy snack for dragons."  
  
Snape, double surprised at the knowledge at how Sakura was able to answered that, force out, "Good job, Miss Kinomoto, 5 points to Gryffindor." The rest of the class casually went by with Snape throwing surprise questions at the CCS gang which they answered flawlessly forcing Snape to give Gryffindor more point and surprising the Gryffindor students while getting Slytherin angry.  
  
After the class over, Sakura stretched and said, "Wow, that class was so hard!! Thank goodness the questions he asked we already knew." Hermoine came out and asked the CCS gang, "How'd you guys know all that?!? I remember studying with you but even I didn't know that."  
  
Sakura smiled at her and answered, "Eriol lent us books to read more about the wizarding world while you guys were sleeping as to prepare for the school better." Hermoine nodded at the explanation and leaded them to History of Magic.  
  
History of Magic  
  
When they went in, Nakuru and Yukito were standing at the front waving at them and greeting other people. They had this class with Ravenclaw's 7th year, so that means Cho was in this class. Cho looked at Harry as if wanting Harry to beg her to be her boyfriend but was shocked and angry to find him staring at Meilin with loving eyes, which made Cho jealous and mad for as much as she didn't want to admit it, Meilin did look more beautiful than her and more active. As everyone settled down, the class had begun.  
  
"Good morning, house of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I am your professor for History of Magic along with my partner, Yukito. Please just call us Professor Nakuru and Professor Yukito for we realize that some people are having problems pronouncing our last names." Everybody nodded at this and was relieved for trying to say their last name scared the hell out of them.  
  
"Today, we decided that you guys need to brush up on Eastern magic, a magic that sorcerers are very capable of doing." At this, the class excited, for they had heard that western magic is much more rare and powerful than eastern magic and that their favorite idol, Clow Reed, was an Eastern magic user.  
  
"First, we're going to learn the basic elements of Eastern magic. Now, who could tell me the 4 main elements of Eastern magic?" Yukito asked. At this, Hermoine's hand shot up. "Miss Granger, tell us what the 4 main element is."  
  
"The 4 main element of Eastern magic is wind, water, fire and earth, the most powerful being earth for earth is all around us, however, using earth magic requires a bundle of energy so it's rarely used." Hermoine answered.  
  
"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor, now, can any one tell me the additional 2 elements used in Eastern magic?" Nakuru asked this time. Unfortunately, Hermoine's hand didn't go up this time, surprising a couple of Gryffindors and Ravenclaw. Instead, Syaoran's hand shot up. "Mr. Li [Nakuru snickered at the formality for she always called him -sama instead of Mr.], tell us the 2 additional element."  
  
"The 2 additional element of Eastern magic would be wood and lighting. Wood doesn't require a lot of energy but is a powerful force when used right, and lighting is a very powerful force, sometimes too powerful if one cannot control it." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Perfect, 10 points to Gryffindor, now, me and Yukito,"  
  
"Yukito and I," corrected Syaoran,  
  
"K, Yukito and I have decided to let you guys vote on what part of Eastern magic you guys want to study for half of the school year while we decide the other half, so your homework will be to find something of Eastern knowledge that you want to study, class dismiss." Everybody walked out of the classroom feeling happy for they had such easy homework.  
  
"What do we have next," Sakura asked.  
  
"I believe we have double DADA with two classes, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Answered Harry. Syaoran groaned at the thought of seeing his "ancestor" while Tomoyo and Meilin was thinking how the class would go for it was being taught by someone they have known for some time and Hermoine was thinking how foolish it is to be taught by a person that is same age as her until she realized that he's not exactly the same age.  
  
DADA  
  
Eriol was in his Clow Reed robe, his wand in his pocket. He wasn't wearing that ridiculously large hat, thank goodness. As everyone settled down, he began in a loud, projected voice. "Hello, class, my name is Professor Eriol Hirigazawa, but I prefer you call me Professor Eriol for my name, like many others, is hard to pronounce. Now, today," he stopped to see some Slytherin snickering not paying attention. "And just what is so funny, Mr. Connery? (K, just to let you know, I might have couple of extra characters that I make it up for I don't know a lot of people in the Slytherin's house and others)?" Asked Eriol. John Connery (the OC) was surprised that the professor could pick him out from the crowd and knows his name but regained his composure and answered,  
  
"Well, professor, why is it that someone as young as you is our professor? I won't be surprised if you don't know half of what you're teaching." A couple of Slytherin laughed nervously for the display of power Eriol has shown at the Great Hall at breakfast, John wasn't there to see for he woke up late. Eriol, smirking evilly, answered, "Well, Mr. Connery, if you believe that I need to learn something, why don't you and I have a little duel, right here, right now, anything goes?"  
  
Every student in the class was taken back at the request, especially John, but since he wanted to prove that he wasn't a coward, he accepted. Eriol and John went up to the dueling platform and both took out their wand. Syaoran decided to be the judge of the match. "On the count of 3, you are free to use whatever technique you want, the winner of the match will be the one who successfully knock the other person out or paralyze them or any of that effect. Duelists, get in position." Eriol and John both faced each other, Eriol grinning like a maniac and John looking frightened. "One" Syaoran started to count, "Two......THREE!"  
  
Both Duelist turned and John shot out the disarming curse which Eriol dodge with ease. Eriol then pointed the wand at John and murmured an incantation, "solem flarus!" A ball of fire appeared on his wand and shot at John in lighting speed, hitting him directly at the chest, making John fly off the dueling platform at great speed and hitting the wall. Everybody was gaping at the display of magic by their professor and the power of it. Syaoran declared Eriol the winner, as much as he hated to, and Eriol conjured up a stretcher and send John to the hospital wing.  
  
He went back to his place and projected his voice again, "as I was saying before, today, we will be learning about," he reached in his pocket to take a jar that was half full of silverish liquid, "unicorn blood and how to turn the blood into weapon." At the confused look most students gave him, except the CCS gang, Eriol calmly explained, "When a person drinks of a unicorn blood, what happens to them?"  
  
Harry raised his hand up and answered, "when a person drinks the blood of a unicorn, they become immortal, but they also live a half life."  
  
"Excellent, Mr. Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor." A lot of the Gryffindors were giving him the look that stated, 'where the hell did you learn that?!?!'  
  
Eriol continued, "A person who drinks the blood of a unicorn indeed does live forever, unless a spell of great power is casted upon them." Every person, even Slytherin, paid attention. "There is a spell that turns the blood of the unicorn into pure acid, causing the person who drank it to be in immense pain until their body dissolves away. There are two of these spell, one only lasts for about 30 seconds, so their body won't dissolve away but they will be in pain, much more painful than the Cructacius Curse. The other one will last till every drop of unicorn blood in their body has turn to acid and their body dissolves. Now, this jar I have contains the blood of a unicorn I found this morning injured in the Forbidden Forest, which I have entered after the teacher's meeting. It seems that it was attack by several spiders but were luckily not poisoned. Now, even if a person does not drink unicorn blood, when it has contact with outside oxygen, the spell is able to turn the blood into acid. The spell is, blood acid transfiguro for the 30 second one, and once you mastered that, we will move onto the harder one, each one of you will step up here and cast the spell on the jar to see how far you need improvement on, I will not call the name by ABC order."  
  
"Pansy Pankison, please come up and cast the spell." Pansy came up all looking confident with her wand and casted the spell, "blood acid transfiguro!" However, only a little particle of light came out from her wand and didn't do anything for the unicorn blood. Eriol looked at it and said, "Miss Pankison, I say you have to work on it for several weeks, maybe months to get it right, next, Hermoine Granger." The whole Gryffindor laughed at this while Pansy walked down with shame and embarrassment. Hermoine pointed her wand at the blood and shouted, "Blood acid transfiguro!" A more solid red light bursted through Hermoine's wand and hit the unicorn blood, but it the blood sizzed just for a little before returning to normal. Hermoine, dejectedly walked down until Eriol said, "Good job, Miss Granger, the blood-acid transformation is a very hard spell and you were able to at least activated it, 20 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermoine walked down a little happier and the Gryffindor table cheered at her. Eriol called on a couple of more Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Gryfindors but they all had little affect to the blood. "Harry Potter!" Harry nervously went up to the table and shouted the spell, "blood acid transfiguro!" The best one so far was shown for the spell. A very solid red light shot out of Harry's wand and hit the blood directly, causing it to change into acid like substance and the acid was trying to melt the jar it was being contained in but Eriol put up a spell just in case one of his students actually did it. After 20 seconds, it stopped sizzling and turned back to normal.  
  
"Excellent work, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore told me you were good at DADA and now I know it's true, even though you're spell wasn't fully the spell it was suppose to be, it was still better than everyone else's, 50 points to Gryffindor." Gryffindor table cheered loudly at this while Harry blushed a little at the compliments. "Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura also walked up nervously hoping she'd do well. However, before she could even take out her wand, the bell that signals that the class is over rang. "Ok, there is no homework, class dismiss."  
  
The class walked out happily that there is no Homework.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
How is it? Do you like it? If you do, then you should definitely click that review box and tell me your reviews. I'll make more eventually, until then, I'll see you all later! 


	4. A couple of classes Part 2, Dumbledore's...

Hello once again, as I shall entertain you (hopefully) onto this next chapter. Thank you so much for waiting so patiently. This chapter is a continuous of the last chapter, what I mean is that there will be more classes put on here. Also, I realize that I haven't been putting up about Voldermort, so I will make a whole chapter about him and just what is he up to, next chapter. Lastly, I just wanted to say that for those of you that have reviewed, I want to offer my deepest gratitude, although I won't go over the names, because I believe you rather read the story. Now, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP, if I did, I would be a very rich dude.  
  
Chapter 4: A couple of classes Part 2, Dumbledore's army, and a little bit of Quidditch  
  
What happened last chapter  
  
"Excellent work, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore told me you were good at DADA and now I know it's true, even though you're spell wasn't fully the spell it was suppose to be, it was still better than everyone else's, 50 points to Gryffindor." Gryffindor table cheered loudly at this while Harry blushed a little at the compliments. "Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura also walked up nervously hoping she'd do well. However, before she could even take out her wand, the bell that signals that the class is over rang. "Ok, there is no homework, class dismiss."  
  
The class walked out happily that there is no Homework.  
  
Transfiguration  
  
As everybody settled down (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, both 6th and 7th), Professor McGogonall started, "Good afternoon class, since you guys are starting to reach at the end of the year, we decided to put both 6th and 7th in the same class, now, today, we will be doing human transfiguration and the different animals you could transform yourselves into." The class cheered at this. "First, we will be doing the easiest of animal, which is a frog. I want you to practice with a partner and chant the incantation, which is, huminid transfiguro, and then say the animals name, in this case it's frog. You may begin."  
  
Everybody paired up in a partner, Sakura and Syaoran paired up with each other, Tomoyo and Meilin paired up with each other, and Ron and Hermoine paired up with each other, leaving Harry in the dust. "Mr. Potter, since there is uneven number of students, go work with Miss Daidouji and Miss Li." At the mention of Meilin's name, his heart fluttered, but obliged to Professor McGogonall's command.  
  
Tomoyo cheerfully greeted Harry while Meilin was a little flustered but greeted him nonetheless. Everyone was trying to get the spell right but most people were failing miserably, even Hermoine was having trouble. Just then, a 'pop' was heard from a side of class and everybody look toward that direction. It seems that Sakura had turned Syaoran into a green frog, which is the usual color, and Syaoran the frog was glaring regardless of his position. Everybody would have laughed but Syaoran, even in his frog mode, looked scary so they just reverted to congratulation Sakura.  
  
"Excellent job, Miss Kinomoto, that will be 50 points to Gryffindor getting it on the first day. Now, do you know the reverse spell?" McGogonall asked. Syaoran hoped Sakura knew for he didn't want to stay like this forever. Fortunately, she knew the reverse spell and turned him back into human form. Syaoran, getting the mischief and revenge in his eyes, pointed his wand at Sakura and shouted, "huminid transfiguro, PIG!!" The spell shot directly at Sakura but Sakura ducked causing Professor McGogonall turn into a large pig. Sakura just smiled at him before frowning and turned Professor McGogonall back into human. Everybody in the classroom was laughing his or her head off.  
  
Professor McGogonall, looking a little bit ruffled, turned to Syaoran and glared, "Mr. Li, I believe I said frog, not pig, normally, I would take off points but pig is 3 times as hard as frog, therefore, I will award 20 points to Gryffindor." Everybody cheered at Syaoran and Sakura forgetting the fact that they casted a very advance spell.  
  
"Now, get back to work, everyone, and I expect to see at least some progress." Everybody got back to working and the only one who was able to almost work the transfiguring was Hermoine, Ron, Harry, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Neville, who were working with Seamus.  
  
Hermoine almost turned Ron into a frog but messed it up a little and ended up becoming a frog with red hairs and freckles. After being reverted back, Ron tried on Hermoine but only successfully turned her head into a frog head, which Hermoine got quite mad at.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin progressed better than those two. Tomoyo was able to turn Meilin and Harry into red and black frogs. Meilin was able to turn Tomoyo into a purple frog but turned Harry into a black frog that had red hearts all over him, causing Meilin to blush at the display of her magic. Harry, reverted back, had a blush on his face but hide it and turned Tomoyo into a purple frog but turned Meilin into a red frog with white hearts. After being turned back, both Harry and Meilin blushed, while Tomoyo was taping them.  
  
Neville was having trouble at first but managed to turn Seamus into a frog but strangely, it had a tail. "You're homework will be to practice the frog transfiguration and perform it in front of your class." Professor McGogonall stated.  
  
The bell that initiated that class over rang and they were dismissed.  
  
Divination  
  
Hermoine went off into her Arithmathy class while the rest went to Divination with Hufflepuff. The CCS gang was having hard time breathing for it was so stuffy and had weird chairs that were overly uncomfortable. Then, a teacher with ridiculously big glasses came in and spoke to the class, "Good afternoon class, I am Professor Trawleny, I first welcome the new students, Sakoora Kimoto, Shaoran Lee, Tomato Daidoju, and Meiling Lee."  
  
The CCS gang raised their hand and answered, "Professor, that is Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Meilin Li." Trawleny blushed while the rest of the class was laughing at her.  
  
"SILENCE!" The class quieted down. Then she began, "Today, we will be reviewing crystal balls and how they could detect your near future. Please, get into a group of four and get to work." Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, and Sakura got into one group and Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean got into another but worked closely to the CCS group. Trawleny walked up to the foreign transfer student and asked Syaoran, "Tell me, boy, what do you see in your future?" Syaoran directed his magic into the crystal ball to see if it would tell of his future.  
  
He went into a trance and explained as he went, "I see myself sitting on a rocking chair in my 80s, I see myself training my kids to be leader, I see myself marrying the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I see myself taking the leader of my family, I see myself training someone in Hogwarts, Professor Trawleny, move 3 feet to the left." Professor Trawleny did as she was told and just in that spot, shards of broken glass flew toward there.  
  
Everybody was shocked at the prediction Syaoran was able to make. Syaoran got out of his trance and looked around to see why everyone was looking at him in confusion. He glared at everyone and they went back to work. Neville was scorned by Professor Trawleny for breaking the crystal glass on accident.  
  
Sakura told him in Japanese,"Syaoran, how is it that you were able to make predictions and foretell the future? I thought I had the power to do that."  
  
Syaoran thought deeply for a moment before answering, "I think it's the crystal ball, for I was directing my energy into it and suddenly everything became blank. I think the crystal ball itself holds amount of foretelling magic but the wizards are not that strong so they can't go far into the future." The CCS gang girls nodded at this.  
  
By the end of the class, everybody was able to see the future but only about 5 minutes or so. "All right, we're nearing at the end of the class, I want you all to do a 3 page essay about the qualities of the crystal ball. Class dismissed." Everybody grumbled about the three pager but just went off to do their own thing.  
  
Great Hall for Dinner  
  
Everybody was eating dinner when Dumbledore tinked the cup. "Now, I just want you to remind you all that Quidditch begins tomorrow," at this people cheered, "and that all the clubs are allowed as long as there is a teacher supervising. Now, Harry Potter has started a new club called Dumbledore's army, which I am thankful for, and whoever wants to join is able to join." At this, Dumbledore smiled at Harry who nodded in response but was shocked to say that his club was made official.  
  
Hermoine asked Harry, "since you're club is official, do you want to start tonight?" Harry looked at her then nodded. "Good, then I'll alert the old DA members that we will be starting tonight. I hope none of the Slytherin comes."  
  
Then she walked off. Meanwhile, Harry went over to the CCS gang. "Hey you guys, do you want to come to the DA's meeting today? We're basically just going to go over some of the Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff."  
  
The CCS gang nodded, Sakura then asked, "who's going to supervise the meeting?" Everybody looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Then, a familiar voice rang through the Great Hall, "I will be supervising the DA's meeting since I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Everybody agreed at this while Harry sigh of relief.  
  
Dumbledore's Army meeting AKA the Room of Requirement  
  
Every one of the old members of the DA was there, except the sneak (I forgot what her name is, please tell me), talking to one another, chatting about what they're going to learn today. Cho was looking around for Harry, and when she found him, she approached but then she realized that he was talking to Meilin excitedly while Meilin was talking back smiling. Cho was infuriated but kept to herself. Dobby was passing out pumpkin juice as refreshment and everybody was thanking him, he was starting to become Hogwart's favorite elf.  
  
Harry, signaling Eriol that he is starting which Eriol smiled in response, got in front of everyone and murmured an incantation, "Soranus (I think that's increasing your voice spell, right?), welcome everyone, it's so good to see familiar faces, it's also good that our club is back again," at this people cheered, "and it's good to see some new faces in here, what we're going to do is basically practice couple of spells that could be very helpful in hand-to-hand combat, now, we'll go over simple ones like the Disarming curse, the Stunning curse, and the Full Body Bind curse. Then we'll go over more advance spells such as the Patronus Spell, the Mind Breaking Spell," Harry winced a little at what happened last year with Snape, "and we'll all practice the Transfiguring Unicorn blood curse. Any question?"  
  
One hand shot up, which was Dean, and asked, "Will we have a cession to duel?" Everybody agreed at this.  
  
Harry, looking over at Eriol who gave a nod, said, "if the person who is being challenged accepts, then we'll duel."  
  
Then, Cho's voice was heard, "if that's the case, then I want to duel Meilin Li." Everybody was shocked that Cho challenged Meilin but Meilin gladly accepted, after all, she is a Li.  
  
Harry then motioned the two on the dueling platform, which magically appeared as soon as Meilin accepted the challenge (it isn't called the Room of Requirement for no reason). "Now, players, bow to each other," they bowed, "Now, on three, you guys are free to use any technique you wish," then he whispered to Meilin, "be careful," which Meilin gave a small smile. Unfortunately, Cho heard this and was more infuriated. "On three, one, two...THREE!!"  
  
Cho immediately shot Meilin with a Stunning Curse, which Meilin dodged easily by jumping in the air, and then in the air, Meilin shouted, "Patrificus Totalus!" Cho's arm that held the wand became paralyzed and she dropped the wand. She tried to reach it but Meilin, back on the ground, kicked the wand off the platform and pointed the wand directly at Cho. Cho was mad, but she accepted defeat for she didn't have a choice. Everybody in Gryffindor cheered Meilin while Ravenclaw booed her. Harry smiled at Meilin, which Meilin gladly returned, which made Cho burn with anger.  
  
"Now that is out of the way," before he could go on, he was interrupted by the Room of Requirement door being slammed open.  
  
Everybody was glaring at the person, who was Draco with his "bodyguards", but Draco glared back and demanded, "I challenged Syaoran Li on a wand-to- wand, nothing else, duel!" Evidently, he wanted to impress Sakura and get payback for the embarrassment.  
  
Everybody was shouting at Draco and telling him to get lost but Eriol shouted over them, "Since this is an official club, all are invited, either it's someone you like or hate. And if you guys would have listened, Mr. Li has accepted Mr. Malloy's duel." Syaoran was surprised at the no "cute little descendant" remark but shrugged it off and glared at Draco.  
  
"All right, then, duelists, on the platform." He motioned but glared at Draco. "On the count of three, you are allowed to only use wand techniques and nothing else. On three, one, two... THREE!" At this, Draco shouted the Stunning curse but Syaoran shouted, "protego!" A green transparent shield popped up and the Stunning curse reflected making Draco jumped out of the way shaking him up a bit. Using this advantage, Syaoran called off the shield and shouted, "lighting blarus!" Bolts of lighting shot out at Syaoran's wand and hit Draco on full impact causing him to fly out of the dueling platform and onto the wall. The "bodyguards" of Draco immediately ran over to Draco and tried to conjure up a stretcher but forgot how so they just carried him to the hospital wing. Meanwhile, everybody in the room was cheering on Syaoran for his victory over Draco and Sakura hugged him which caused him to go red which made Tomoyo shout out 'kawaii' and videotape them and Eriol just grinning at Syaoran which he answered with a glare.  
  
Harry, satisfied that Draco lost, began again, "as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, today, we will be reviewing Disarming curse, the Stunning curse, and the Mind Breaking curse, but we'll first practice the Disarming curse, everybody get in groups of two and practice."  
  
Everybody grouped and practice while Harry was talking to Eriol about what curses they should practice and other stuff. Spells were flying here and there, sometimes, never hitting the opponent but hitting the walls and grounds. Harry got up and shouted, "I realize that some people tend to weave into another direction, try to keep your wand straight and aim at your opponents hand." So they went back to practicing, shouts of experimus were heard and so on. After about a half of hour practice, everyone turned his or her attention back to Harry.  
  
"Ok, good job on the Disarming curses, now, since this is the first day of DA, we'll end here." Everybody thanked Harry for a great lesson and left. Just as Harry was about to leave, Cho asked him to stay behind so she could talk to him. Hermoine and Ron glared at her but Harry said he'd be fine so they were left alone.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Cho said sweetly.  
  
Harry, if this was last year he would have blush, casually said, "what do you need, Cho?"  
  
Cho looked at him directly in the eyes and said, "Please don't talk until you hear me out." Seeing Harry nod, she continued, "I want you to be my boyfriend again Harry," At this he was shocked but she went on, "I realized that breaking up with you was a total mistake and I realize that Hermoine and you are just friend and I was wondering if we could start all over again, please?" She gave him a pleading look and desperate look, almost.  
  
Harry, getting over the initial shock, responded, "I can't do that, Cho," before Cho could ask why, Harry continued, "I don't like you that way anymore when I realized that you aren't really the girl that I thought you were, and besides, I-I like someone else." Harry was surprised to see that Cho wasn't surprised but angry.  
  
She asked, "Is it Meilin?"  
  
Harry gave her a look that stated 'how the hell did you know that?' before answering, "yes, it's Meilin, I met her at summer and she's such a great person, she has a fiery spirit, but that's one of the things I really like about her."  
  
Cho looked like she was about to destroy England but regained her composure and forced out, "well, I hope you succeed in getting Meilin to like you, I have to go now, bye." With that, Cho stomped off angrily.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
When Harry entered the room, he was surprised to see Hermoine, Ron, Syaoran, Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo waiting on the couches.  
  
Ron was the first to speak up, "So what did she want you for? Does she want you back?"  
  
Hermoine smacked him on the head and retorted, "Are you crazy? Cho would never do that, she's already going out with that other person in Hufflepuff." Before more bickering could be produced,  
  
Harry replied, "She wanted me be her boyfriend again." At this, the argument between Ron and Harry stopped and Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura was shocked that Harry said again while Meilin looked jealous.  
  
Ron stated, "Ha! I was right, Hermoine!"  
  
Hermoine murmured a shut up before turning back to Harry and asked, "You did say no, right? You told her you don't have feelings for her anymore, right?" Everybody was looking at him now, waiting for the answer, especially Meilin.  
  
Harry inhaled then responded; "I told her I have no more feelings for her anymore, that she is not the type of girl I would want to like." Everybody nodded while Ron and Hermoine breath a sigh of relief and Meilin was overjoyed. "Ok, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed, good night everybody." Everybody replied good night and went off to their beds.  
  
Morning  
  
[Splash] "HOEEEEE!!" Sakura looked around to see our be lovable guardian with the empty water bucket, again. "KEROOO!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?" Sakura shouted.  
  
Kero responded, "Well, for one thing, you left me up here all bored and hungry yesterday, and for other thing, you're going to be late for breakfast, again." Sakura yelled a louder "HOEEEE!" before running here and there trying to find her robe and ran out of the girl's dormitory. The CCS gang and HP gang were waiting for her. Sakura looked at them as if they were crazy just sitting on the sofas and she yelled, "C'mon, C'mon, what are you doing?!?! We're going to be late for breakfast!!"  
  
Everybody looked at her weird before Syaoran asked, "But Sakura-chan, we have 30 minutes."  
  
Sakura shouted, "30 minutes!?!?" then looked at the Hogwarts clocked that says 30 minutes till breakfast.  
  
Sakura turned around to see the grinning Keroberos and shouted at him, "KEROOO!! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY WHEN I STILL HAD 30 MINUTES OF SLEEP!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Everybody winced at the noise and Kero replied, "Well, isn't it a nice change that you wake up earlier?" Everyone nodded at this, "and it's my revenge for making me be bored and hungry!!" Everyone sweatdropped at this and Sakura was about to retort when Eriol teleported to the room.  
  
"Keroberos, I believe I could solve your dilemma." Said Eriol.  
  
The HP gang were looking at him in shock before Hermoine spoke up, "How did you apparated here? You can't apparated and disapparated in Hogwarts." Eriol just gave her a smile and looked at her until Hermoine slapped her head and said, "Of course, you're Clow Reed, how stupid I could get? You probably used a teleportation spell I heard so much about from Eastern magic."  
  
Eriol smiled at her and said, "yes, that is correct, now, Keroberos, about your dilemma, whenever I am in class teaching DADA, I leave Suppi in Dumbledore's office and he reads to the book or talk to that phoenix that Dumbledore has, now,"  
  
Before he could continue, Hermoine interrupted him, "Guardians could talk to phoenixes?"  
  
Eriol smiled at her and answered, "Yes, guardians have magical entities that makes them capable of speaking in many different tongues, whether it is foreign languages or not even humans." Eriol faced Keroberos, "now, I could take you to Dumbledore's office, I believe he has enchanted a video game called Game Cube and he says you are welcome to play it whenever you wish." At this, Keroberos zoomed out of the Gryffindor common room and to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped at this while Syaoran was murmuring, "stupid game addicted stuff animal." Eriol then turned back to them and said, "Well, I'll see you guys at the Great Hall." Then he teleported right before their eyes. Everybody slowly left for the Great Hall, wondering what excitements await him or her today.  
  
Great Hall  
  
Everybody was eating, still talking about that strange Hoe sounds that they hear every morning, causing Sakura to go red. Dumbledore got up and projected his voice, "As most of you should know already, Hogsmead trip is coming up soon," everybody cheered, "the staffs and I had a meeting yesterday morning and decided that Hogwarts will have its first Quidditch match of the season that starts next week, which is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff." At this, the players frowned for they didn't practice yet. "Since we did bombard you with this news, every class, starting today, will be cut down to half for a full week so the players could practice Quidditch. And I hope that for every house, you will start your tryouts today, I'm sure Madam Hooch could figure something out as to share the Quidditch field, that is all, have a good day."  
  
Everyone was talking about the new schedule that was announced before Professor McGogonall told him or her to go to class.  
  
Caring for Magical Creatures (that is the name of the class, right?)  
  
Hagrid was standing in front of the class, all looking proud and happy. The Gryffindors had this class with Hufflepuff, luckily not Slytherin. A sheet was covering something and that thing was trying its best not to move.  
  
As soon as everyone settled down, Hagrid began, "today, I have a real special treat for you today. These creatures are really rare and hard to find. In fact, Dumbledore is the only one who has one, although he says he's just keeping him for someone else. Also, someone you all know has one but I won't go on the information, they lend me these fantastic creatures that you should all be familiar with." Then Hagrid uncovered the sheet and everybody gasp, especially Sakura.  
  
Keroberos and Spinal Sun was under those covers and Kero was grinning like crazy. Everybody was murmuring if they were the real things for Keroberos was known all over as the first creation of guardian of the sun and Spinal second.  
  
Hagrid, satisfied that everyone is interested, began, "as you should already know, this lion creature is Keroberos Sun, the guardian beasts of the seal of the Clow cards and a guardian of the sun. Spinal Sun, another guardian of the sun, is currently another creature created by Clow to aid his descendants in battle." Sakura looked confused at the last information until Syaoran told her in Japanese that the witches and wizards believe that Spinal was to aid Clow's descendants and that they don't know that Clow is reincarnated.  
  
"Now," Hagrid continued, "these creatures have many magical abilities and they could also speak, go ahead boys."  
  
Keroberos spoke up, "hello, all, my name is Keroberos, as you all know. I am here to protect my mistress who I won't reveal," At this, people groaned for they really wanted to see the Card Mistress. "The basic about me is given, oh, and the only reason I'm doing is, well, let's just say that Professor Dumbledore owes me a LOT of pudding." Everybody was confused at this but the CCS gang sweatdropped with the HP gang.  
  
It was Suppi's turn this time. "My name is Spinal Sun, as you all know, I am to "aid the Clow's descendant" in battle. The only reason I am doing this is my owner forced me to and he is going to do something to me I hate most if I don't do this." At this, Spinal shuddered.  
  
The CCS gang and the HP gang stifled a giggle for the thing that Spinal hates the most is Nakuru when she wants to feed him sweets.  
  
Hagrid then spoke again, "For the next couple of weeks, we will be studying about these guardians. I will be giving you information, which you will take notes on and these guardians will help me fill in the blanks spots that I have missed. Any questions?"  
  
At this, a boy from Hufflepuff name Kurtis Franklin raised his hand,  
  
"Yes, Mr. Franklin?"  
  
Kurtis began, "How can you prove that these creatures are real?"  
  
Hagrid thought for a moment before answering, "well, for one thing, you see those gems on their forehead?" When Kurtis nodded, Hagrid continued, "Well, those gems are only for guardians, the guardians carry extra energies there and use it whenever they lack energy. The gem also emits powerful energy entities that we will go over later on the week."  
  
Kurtis nodded at this and Hagrid continued his lessons, "well, I will be filling more stuff later on, until then, go ahead and ask these guardians questions."  
  
Several hands rose up, a girls name Sandy Adams was picked, "What do you do in your spare time?" Sandy asked.  
  
Keroberos went first, "well, I like to sleep, play video games, eat pudding, and when I get really bored, I just annoy Suppi right here."  
  
At this, Spinal Sun growled and yelled out, "MY NAME IS NOT SUPPI FOR THE LAST TIME!!! STOP MAKING ME SOUND LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF SOUP!!!" Everybody cowered as Spinal shot out a red beam out of his mouth, which Kero dodged, and they started blasting stuff at each other.  
  
Everybody was taking cover and Sakura was about to use her key when a ray of blue light came from what seems like the DADA classroom and it paralyzed both Suppi and Kero in midair. Everybody was wondering what had happened to them and only the CCS gang and HP gang knew that Eriol must have sent that beam as a warning. After a few seconds, the guardians became unanalyzed and got back in their regular position but glared at each other nonetheless.  
  
Everybody got back to his or her seat still afraid that something would happen. Syaoran, realizing the tensed atmosphere, decided to break off the atmosphere by asking a question, "I want to ask the question directly at the weird, stupid looking lion." Syaoran couldn't say stuff animal for that will raise suspicion so he tried the next best name calling, Kero was glaring at him but couldn't do anything. "Are you smart?" Syaoran asked. Kero looked proud and said, "yes, I'm the smartest creatures in the Eastern region. I know bunch of languages, know what different types of magic there are, and more." Syaoran smirked and answered, "well, if you're so smart, then what is 20 times 15?" Keroberos was taken back by the question but answered, "4000?" (For you slow math people, it's 300) Syaoran laughed out loud causing Kero to growl and was about to shout out a fire but was stopped by Sakura's warning look.  
  
The class went on as people asked Kero and Suppi more questions about what they like and where do they live and who are their favorite wizards and such.  
  
History of Magic  
  
Yukito and Nakuru was greeting people as usual and when everybody settled down, Nakuru began. "Now, I hope you remember your homework," people nodded, "ok, then write on a piece of paper," Nakuru waved her wand and pieces of paper appeared on the students desks. "And write down what you want." Everybody wrote what he or she wanted and was soon collected by Yukito.  
  
Yukito began counting out loud, "Clow Reed, one. Clow Reed, Two. Clow Reed, Three, Clow Cards, one. Clow Reed, four. Clow Cards, two, Clow Cards, three. Keroberos, one. Yue, one." And it went on, in the end, Clow Reed was 19 votes, Clow Cards 15 votes, Yue and Keroberos both 9 votes.  
  
"Ok, since, so many people agree on the same thing, we decided to do it on Clow Reed and his life." Everybody cheered at this. "First, we'll tell you about his life style. Clow Reed's parent was unique. Clow Reed's mother is from a powerful clan in China, Clow Reed's father is British, comes from England. This is how Clow was able to have both Eastern and Western magic, for their parent was both advances in their own magic. Clow's mother trained Clow magically while Clow's father trained him artistically and academically. It didn't mean Clow's mother was dumb; it's just that her magical level was much higher than Clow's father. Clow Reed, at the age of 28, created the 53 Clow Cards. One card, the Void, has the power of the other 52 Clow Cards for the cards need light and dark to balance each other out."  
  
Nakuru stopped to take a breather and to see if everybody was listening, then she continued, "after he created the cards, he created two guardians, Keroberos and Yue, and put them as both the guardian of the cards and make Keroberos take control of half of the cards, the cards Keroberos has power over is known as the Sun cards, and Yue was in control of the other half, them being Moon cards. The Void is neither Moon or Sun, it is it's own card, so powerful that it has it's own element until someone else claims it."  
  
Lavender's hands shot up, "Can you tell us couple of cards that are of Moon and that are of Sun?" Hermoine asked. Nakuru looked at Yukito who nodded and waved her wand, which created an image in front of the class, the Clow book. "Now, the book, as you know it, contains 53 Clow Cards. Cards like Windy are of a Moon spirit; the Woody is another example of the Moon spirit. Cards like the Fiery and the Shot are considering Sun spirits."  
  
This time, Dean's hand shot up, "how can you distinguish Moon spirits from Sun spirits?" This time, Yukito spoke up. "The very first thing to look at is the back, for on the back of a card, it has a symbol of either moon or sun on the back. Another way is by the spirits personalities. If it has a fiery and destructive personality like the Fiery or the Earthy, it's consider being a Sun spirit, while Moon spirits are calm, yet very deadly at the same time. Like the Windy, it's a gentle spirit but at full power, it could create chaos for the world. Of course, some spirits of their type are the opposite, like Watery is a Moon spirit but it's violent, while Mirror is consider a Sun spirit but it's not so violent."  
  
Everyone jotted down these information. After a few more information about Clow Reed like his favorite food, favorite color, and favorite time of the year, the class was over. "Whoever could write me could write down a one pager about Clow Reed in detail form will get 15 points to their house points. Class dismisses." Everyone walked out talking about the exciting things they learned about Clow Reed.  
  
Lunch  
  
Everybody was happily eating their food, thinking how the rest of the day will go, the Gryffindors only had Potions left for the rest of the day the Quidditch players could hold the try-out match. Harry convinced Sakura and Syaoran to join for they had Firebolt, besides, Syaoran always wanted to play Quidditch when he little but he was forced to train and Sakura just like the idea of flying. Everyone finished their breakfast and it was off to Potions.  
  
Potion  
  
Everybody was talking silently till Professor Snape burst from the door and stomped to the front. "Today, we shall begin to create Healing Powders, these powders have great affect on an injure person, although not as strong as a phoenix's tear nor advanced as the hospital wings, it is used mainly to heal scratches and minor burns. Get in group of 4 and get working, the powders should look blue." Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin teamed up while Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Neville worked together, mostly to keep Neville out of trouble and not to cost them house points.  
  
After 40 minutes or so, Professor Snape saw that everyone was done so he walked around. He saw Draco's powder in grayish-blue but awarded them 30 points. He saw Harry's powder, which was perfect blue but didn't give them any points but acted like he never saw it, which infuriated the HP gang. He went over to Sakura's powder and saw that it was also perfect blue, he was infuriated that they were able to do things so well and wished they were in Slytherin instead. Snape just passed them but the CCS gang just shrugged. The class ended and everyone was so glad to get out of that wretched class.  
  
Quidditch Pit  
  
Every house was on the field for try-outs so Madam Hooch each assign them a corner and put up a barrier so that other houses can't see what you're doing. The Gryffindors looked around and was satisfied that everyone was there. Since Angelica, the last team captain, has graduated, Harry was chosen as captain for he was on the team since the beginning of his Hogwarts years. Harry was satisfied to see Sakura and Syaoran there with their broom. Everyone was envying Harry's broom, Ron's broom, or Sakura and Syaoran's broom.  
  
Harry spoke out loud, "I want to thank everyone for coming to Gryffindor try-out match. All the Chaser's position and the two Beater's position are open, since our last two beater decided not to play anymore. So whoever wishes to try out for those positions may begin. First up, Ginny Weasly!" Even though Ginny was on the team last year, it was because she was a Seeker and this time, she's trying out for a chaser. Ginny got the quaffle and went straight for the goal with Ron blocking. Ron smirked thinking that Ginny would never be able to shoot it in but Ginny, living with Ron all her life, knows his weakness and strength, and knows which side Ron is weak against. Ginny faked a left, which Ron went for then Ginny shot it at the right and it went it causing Ron to gape.  
  
Ginny came down and was congratulated by several players for outstanding performance. Other people tried out and now it was Sakura's turn.  
  
"Next up, Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura nervously went up but when she plopped down on her broom, she felt her nervousness fade away. Sakura got the Quaffle and two chasers try to get her but she was too fast and her ability to dodge was amazing, she went straight for the goal and without hesitating, threw the Quaffle straight into the goal making Ron gape twice as hard until he realized who he was up against.  
  
Sakura came down and everybody was cheering for her, Sakura just smiled at them and when Syaoran congratulated her, she hugged him, making some of the Gryffindor guys look up in jealousy but they knew better than to get between these two now. Next were the Beater's tryouts.  
  
After a few people went, Syaoran was up. Syaoran took his broom, got his beater stick, and flew up. As soon as he was in air, Bludgers advanced toward him. He got his stick and whacks the Bludger down causing a large hole on the ground. Then he saw another Bludger coming to his way and didn't have time to swing so he did the next best thing, he put his hand out and grabbed it, and the Bludger tried to squirm out of the hold but was unsuccessful. The Gryffindors were looking up with shock as Syaoran caught a Bludger with one hand, ONE HAND!!  
  
As soon as the whistle blow, Syaoran came down and looked at other people's faces which were filled with shock. Only Sakura came up to him and gave him a hug and congratulation. Everybody got over their shock and congratulated Syaoran for such an awesome performance.  
  
Harry, regaining his position, spoke out loud, "The result for the Quidditch team will be posted in the Gryffindor common room, and for those who did not make it, thank you for trying your best, that is all." Everybody then suited up and went straight for dinner.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
That is all, whew, I'm exhausted after writing all this, I hope you plan to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. 


	5. Extra, Extra!

Hello, this is not considered a chapter. I haven't been putting up stuff about what Voldemort was doing so I decided to make this whole chapter based on what he was doing. I know, I know, you guys are like, "this is a waste of time" and you know what? It is, but I thought some people might actually be curious on what he was up to, so I will dedicate this chapter to snake face.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP, if I did; I buy myself the biggest burger made by mankind.  
  
Not a chapter, just a summary kind of thing, a long summary  
  
At the same time Harry was being picked up from his house, Voldemort was in his old house, the Riddle's house, as neighbors of that neighborhood would call it. He was beyond furious at what had happened last year, how Harry Potter was able to live again AND break the prophecy that he desperately need. On top of that, most of his loyal Deatheaters were captured by one person he feared the most, Albus Dumbledore. His problems didn't end there. Cornelius Fudge has actually got the giants on his side and put them as security guards for Azkaban, since all the Dementors were in his possession. The only Deatheater he had left was Wormtail, the one who had resurrected him from the dead.  
  
As he was being furious in his thought, Wormtail scurried up to him, paled faced. Voldemort glared at him, which made Wormtail shivered, and demanded, "what do you have for me, Wormtail?" Wormtail regained his position as best he can and stuttered, "My Lord, I've b-been i-informed that H-Harry P-P- Potter has gone to H-Hogwarts t-this y-year as u-u-usual, and that the C-C- Card Mistress is also attending."  
  
Voldemort looked furious at him and shouted out, "What do you mean the Cardmistress?!?! Are you lying to me, Wormtail? You know I don't tolerate liars, you think I'm going to believe a simple fairy tale about some Cardmistress!! Now get out of my face and get me some real info, and this time, you better be correct!!" Wormtail didn't have the courage to speak up saying that he isn't lying and instead he just scurried outta there.  
  
Now, Voldemort was trying to calm himself and went to sleep for a little.  
  
Voldemort's Dream  
  
When Voldemort looked around, it seems that he wasn't all scaly anymore; instead, he was his usual looking self, when he attended Hogwarts. The surroundings didn't look Hogwarts, though; it looked more like a mystical place far away, with clouds floating around him, and a waterfall (sounds familiar?). He looked around and his eyes matched with someone, Ocean blue eyes piercing his own, he tried to look away, but didn't for he was afraid there might be consequences if he did.  
  
The person smiled and said, "Hello, Tom, if you didn't know, my name is Clow Reed." Now, Voldemort was so shocked about Clow Reed actually talking to him that he didn't even retort to the name Tom.  
  
Clow's smile disappeared from his face and he spoke out, "Tom, I'm here to tell you one thing and one thing only, stop this chaos you're making, you could still turn back, turn yourself in, and stop the life you're living."  
  
At this, Voldemort laughed, "You think I'm going to turn back, that there might be some good in me? I know you're the greatest sorcerer ever but you're not so smart, are you?"  
  
Clow, looking neither mad or happy, replied, "I'm telling you what is true, Tom, if you do not turn back, you will be defeated, not today, not tomorrow, but you will be defeated by the one who has defeated you before, for I'm making sure that happens if you do not turn back. I warn you once Tom, turn back."  
  
Voldemort glared at him and took out his wand, "get away from me, you crazy deceased bastard, Aveda Kadebra!" (Ok, I forgot how the spell actually went, so please tell me.) Green beam shot out from his wand and straight to Clow, however, Clow just extended his hand and the beam landed on his hand, not injuring him or anything.  
  
Voldemort gaped at this, he never saw someone who actually caught a killing curse. Clow squeezed the curse and it exploded, evaporating in the air. He looked firmly at Voldemort and said, "If you do not turn back from this path of eternal darkness, then you will be defeated by the Boy Who Lived, and he will be aided by the Sorceress of the Star, so I advise you turn back."  
  
The surroundings started to disappeared and Clow's voice could was echoing everywhere, "Turn back, turn back, turn back."  
  
End of Dream  
  
Voldemort's eyes shot up and his hand went to his face, to see if he is a regular human, and was glad to have it scaly, although some parts of him were remorseful. He was confused now. He didn't know what to do, whether to turn back and turn himself in or to continue his path of darkness. Clow Reed told him that he will be defeated by the Boy Who Lived who he assume was Harry Potter, but he didn't know who the Sorceress of the Star was, he did know, however, that whoever possesses the power of the Star Magic is to be one of the greatest magician in the world.  
  
Just then, Wormtail scurried back in, still paled faced. Voldemort glared at him and said, "what now, Wormtail?" Wormtail spoke up, "M-my lord, I ch- checked my re-resources again and th-the CardMistress is go-going to Hogwarts."  
  
Instead of Voldemort yelling at him, this time, he jumped out of his seat and yelled, "Of course!! How could I have been so stupid??!? Wormtail, does this CardMistress have the power to wield Star Magic?"  
  
Wormtail paled at this for he didn't know the answer but replied, "I ha- have heard that the CardMistress has the wand th-that is made from stardust."  
  
Voldemort furied at this. If the CardMistress is the Sorceress of the Star and he is aiding Harry Potter, there is no way in hell he could win. In desperation, he commanded Wormtail, "Wormtail, I have a very important mission for you, for this mission could determine the fate of what our path will be. I want you to research for any kind of power, any kind of mystical and mythical creatures that could aid us, something to boost our level of power so that we may be unstoppable, do you hear me?!?"  
  
Wormtail shuddered but squeaked out a yes and left in a hurry.  
  
Voldemort slumped in his chair and fell asleep while murmuring, "watch out Harry Potter, I will get you."  
  
Wormtail's POV  
  
I have to appease my master, if I don't, he's going to feed me to my pet for sure, and this was what I was thinking. I was searching in the old Riddle library, the one that Lord Voldemort's mother set up. All I could find was junk, centaurs surely wouldn't help darkness, and neither will spiders. I was trying to find the remains of any basilisk that are living somewhere, but it seems that they were all killed by wizards and sorcerers all over the world. Then, my eyes landed on the one book that could help us, dragons.  
  
The book was called The History of Dragons. I flipped through it and read this part, which intrigued me, the most, "It's a known fact that sometime ago, dragons ruled the sky, and they were creatures you did not want to cross lines with. Out of all these dragons, there was one superior dragons that ruled all of them, it's scale was harder than any metal, it's fire could make volcanoes look like a spa, it's whole body, even the eyes, is magic resistance to any spells and hexes, it could fly faster than any broom or any living creatures that are created, the native people who used to live near that area called this dragon, DeathWing (I got this from Warcraft). However, there was one sorcerer that was able to defeat this dragon, using the magical combination of Eastern magic and Western magic (sounds familiar?), he destroyed his dragon clans and imprisoned Deathwing near the Volcanic mountain that is now Japan, Mountain Fuji."  
  
I took a breather before continuing, "One special thing about Deathwing is that it had a brain that could surpass the knowledge of any human, it also had telekinetic powers, or talking through minds, and he said whoever frees him will be his master, but to be his master, he must find the key of the cage that the sorcerer made when imprisoning this dragon. The key will open the cage and, depending on the user, will give the person, muggle or magician, unimaginable power over Deathwing, every dragon in the world, and power that shall boost up the person's hexes and curses, not to mention mental and physical defense, by ten times greater. The key is located in the core of the volcano, whoever retrieves it shall be its rightful owner."  
  
This was perfect!! Once the key is found, my master will have unimaginable power that will make the CardMistress look like sap, not to mention control over the most powerful creature ever to appear on the face of the earth. I scurried to my master's lair.  
  
End of POV and Voldemort's lair  
  
Voldemort was sleeping when Wormtail bursted through yelling, "MASTER, MASTER!!" Voldemort's eyes shot up and glared straight at Wormtail, which made him shiver. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS?!?!? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO WAKE ME UP!!!" Wormtail cringed at this but tried his best to ignore it and continued.  
  
Wormtail, voice full of confidence for once, spoke up, "My Lord, I have been researching through the old library and have found something that could be of great use to our forces, and get rid of that delinquent Harry Potter once and for all."  
  
Wormtail handed the book to Voldemort and Voldemort took a look. When he finished reading, his lips curved into an evil grin, "Wormtail, I am truly impressed, and you shall be awarded for this, but now, we must head off to this Mountain Fuji."  
  
With a nod, both of them apparated outta there, searching for the key that could very well bring destruction to the world.  
  
Ok, this is my short chapter of what Voldemort was doing when Harry was doing all the other stuff, read and review!! 


End file.
